<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Sit By My Side? by snwuenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173527">Can You Sit By My Side?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwuenthusiast/pseuds/snwuenthusiast'>snwuenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Love You Baby! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Loves Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Temporary Amnesia, but only slightly - Freeform, everyone cries because i think it's therapeutic, found family trope, how many tags am i supposed to add?, jun is a mermaid, seungcheol dumptruck ass confirmed, soonwoo, super long, wonsoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snwuenthusiast/pseuds/snwuenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magicians are strong, but vulnerable in matters of the heart. Their emotions can cloud their abilities, so they are often anti-social creatures, avoiding romance and choosing to maintain platonic relationships instead. They’re incredibly fragile and sensitive to their moods, so they feel much more than most.</p><p>Enter: Soonyoung! A powerful mage hiding his identity from his boyfriend, Wonwoo. How will things end for this couple? </p><p>(Spoiler Alert: A very happy ending!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Love You Baby! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexy Farmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous, but I hope you enjoy! I will clarify the species of each character in order of appearance!</p><p>Wonwoo: Ghoul<br/>Soonyoung: Human (Mage)<br/>Mingyu: Werewolf (of course)<br/>Seungcheol: Human<br/>Hansol: Dragon hybrid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a slow, slow day for Lucky Antiquities, but Wonwoo doesn’t mind at all. He’s perfectly content with spending the day reading at the counter, the sound of the ocean near him as the town bustles by. The shop is tucked into a small alleyway near the docks, far away from the markets in the center of town. There’s not much foot traffic, so the only people who happen to enter are regulars, collectors, or curious souls.</p><p>Wonwoo basks in the orange beam of warmth coming through his window, the temperature finally cooling down as the day ends and the sea breeze picks up.</p><p>A familiar face shows up to disturb him late afternoon, the bell above the door chiming loudly.</p><p>“Hey cutie! Have you eaten yet?”</p><p>Soonyoung is loud as always, and he fills up the quiet space with vibrant sounds, his feet tapping across the floor and the swish of his bag. Accompanying him is a beaming smile and the strong smell of food.</p><p>“Hi Soonie.” He grins softly, happy to see his boyfriend.</p><p>He had gone back home for a week, trying to appease his housemates who were becoming increasingly suspicious of his constant ‘business trips’, but promised to return.</p><p>Soonyoung curls his arm around Wonwoo’s neck and pulls him into a sweet kiss, his lips smacking after they part. Wonwoo grins wider, the tips of it pushing into his cheeks. The man is warm, as always, and in the summer heat it makes him sweat, but he can’t seem to care.</p><p>He’s then able to take a good look at him. Soonyoung is dressed in long beige pants, a nearly see-through sleeveless linen shirt, with sandals and his silver hair tucked into a straw hat.</p><p>Wonwoo felt himself get a little bit hotter.</p><p>“What’s with the outfit today?”</p><p>Soonyoung hops into a silly pose and Wonwoo barks out a laugh, deep and flat but amused all the same.</p><p>“I was going for ‘sexy farmer’, how’d I do?”</p><p>Soonyoung begins to pose rapidly, and Wonwoo laughs harder.</p><p>“Nailed it.”</p><p>Wonwoo side steps the counter and wraps an arm around Soonyoung’s waist.</p><p>“I think if you asked for a romp in the hay,” he pulls him close, “I’d definitely say yes.” Soonyoung giggles, and they lean in for a kiss when the door slams open.</p><p>Both look towards the noise, scandalized, and see Mingyu, their very large werewolf friend.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes light up and he tries to free himself from Wonwoo’s hold, who is making noises of protest and clinging stubbornly. Soonyoung elbows him in the ribs (by accident) and Wonwoo wheezes, sinking down onto the carpet while holding his side. Mingyu opens his arms wide for the man, who runs at him full speed. The werewolf (werepuppy, really) catches him and spins him around.</p><p>“Hi Mingyu!” Soonyoung says, elated. Wonwoo grumpily adjusts his glasses before straightening out his pants and brushing off his shirt.</p><p>They twirl around for a bit before Mingyu’s foot catches on the carpet and he stumbles. Soonyoung lands gracefully, but the bigger man is not so lucky, reaching out to hold something, which turns out to be an unfortunate wooden shelf. It splinters under his weight, and everything on it shakes.</p><p>Wonwoo pulls a straight face as Mingyu regains his balance.</p><p>“Mingyu, please be more careful.”</p><p>“It’s okay Wonwoo-hyung, I never actually break anything!” Mingyu looks at him brightly and wags his tail.</p><p>“Last time you were here, you broke four of my teapots.”</p><p>“No, I broke FIVE, get it right hyung.” Mingyu grins and high-fives Soonyoung, who’s hiding his smile behind his other hand.</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head. He turns around and crouches down to check out Soonyoung’s basket. There’s seafood scallion pancakes, some rice cake soup, and a huge container of pork belly. For each dish there’s also an assortment of kimchi; lettuce, radish, cucumber, you name it, it’s in there.</p><p>Soonyoung crouches next to him and unwraps a colorful cloth to reveal a bunch of seafood. “I was bringing this stuff for dinner, but the aunties at the market kept giving me treats anyways,” he explains bashfully, picking up some fish wrapped in leaves, and a plateful of jellyfish.</p><p>“They’re so sweet!” he exclaims, looking at a shell necklace one of them had gifted him. Wonwoo thinks, <em>No, it’s just you,</em> but refrains, instead choosing to look at him fondly.</p><p>Mingyu fakes a gag behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo closes up shop, and finds his arm linked with Soonyoung, who grins rather cheekily at him before the couple follow Mingyu to his place. As clumsy as he was, his apartment was usually clean, and big enough for their parties.</p><p>The sun is behind the ocean now, the last of it clinging on as the moon arrives. The sun waves goodbye before dipping fully, and the moon shines brighter in response.</p><p>When they arrive, Seungcheol and Hansol are already there, setting the table and pouring drinks. Seungcheol is a bit flushed and fills the room with his hearty laughter while Hansol guffaws, his mouth and eyes wide as he squeezes out a laugh. Both give Soonyoung big hugs before sweeping him to the table so he can set the food. Seungcheol and Mingyu giggle in delight as more and more food appears out of his basket, and Hansol makes an adorable airy sound in his throat.</p><p>The oldest ruffles his hair while the others pat him repeatedly, thankful for the huge meal. Wonwoo has his eyes trained on Soonyoung the whole time, admiring his wide smile that turns his eyes into slits, and the way his nose scrunches in pride.</p><p>Dinner passes in a flash, all of them drinking and eating and laughing. Both enjoy the presence of their friends, sharing stories and poking fun, but they often slip into their own world. Wonwoo will nudge him with his shoulder, trying to grab his attention, and pull on Soonyoung’s cheeks. They constantly whisper to each other, telling jokes only the two of them would appreciate, and Wonwoo can’t help but feel entirely content right now. He’s never felt so full of love in his life, for his friends and his partner, that he can’t keep a smile off his face.</p><p>At some point in the night, while the party unfurls around him, Wonwoo takes a glimpse out the window and spots the moon, gleaming in his eyes. He wonders if the moonlight has slipped through someone else’s window as well, filling their gaze with the same silver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today too, the moon shines brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soonyoung's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soonyoung's secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung is faintly aware of something warm by his side as it drags him somewhere. </p><p>He tries to open his eyes and look, but his face is kind of puffy and all he can make out is an angular jaw with pitch black hair. He smiles, having always been a sucker for pretty faces (at least, he thinks the jaw belongs to someone pretty), and reaches his hand up to touch it.</p><p>But he’s proven to have lost all control, because instead of caressing the face gently, he slaps his palm into it. The man grunts in surprise and looks down at him. Soonyoung can see his face fully now, and his cheeks feel hotter than before. He slaps his hands on the sides of the face and pulls it closer, squinting at him.</p><p>“Who are you?” he slurs, tilting his head.</p><p>“Hey Soonyoung.”</p><p>He chuckles, and Soonyoung can feel it buzz against his skin. </p><p>“You look familiar…” he trails off as Wonwoo places a hand on Soonyoung’s soft cheek.</p><p>He nuzzles into his touch, and Wonwoo almost coos.</p><p>“Oh, do I?” </p><p>“You look like my boyfriend!” Soonyoung grins tipsily, rubbing his hands up and down Wonwoo’s face, running fingers through his hair and feeling the curves of his ears.</p><p>Wonwoo laughs, his nose scrunching in amusement.</p><p>“Your boyfriend must be really handsome.” </p><p>Soonyoung giggles at the silly answer, and then leans in for a quick peck on the nose. Wonwoo’s eyes go a bit wide, but Soonyoung is still just smiling. He feels himself start to loosen up as everything gets blurry, glittery eyes and round framed glasses engraving themselves on his brain as he passes out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes greet the morning sun. </p><p>There’s a blanket covering him, and an arm draped across his stomach. He turns his head and sees Wonwoo, hair licked up and wild while his glasses rest crookedly in his hand. The sunlight spilling through the windows reveals his hair’s true color, a deep brown, and his skin is glowing. The man is picturesque, and Soonyoung suddenly has the urge to reach out and stroke his hair down. His fingers run through silky hair, and everything just feels right.</p><p> </p><p>But then he remembers. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers retract from Wonwoo’s hair and he curls into himself, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. Shame and guilt wash over him as he wakes up more and more. </p><p>It’s been 7 months since they’ve started their relationship, but before Soonyoung and Wonwoo, it was Soonyoung and his dear friends. </p><p>He had first met Jeonghan, a mage who took him in and cured his sickness, and then Junhui, his brother from the sea. Jihoon and Minghao came later, becoming Soonyoung’s younger siblings before Chan (his now favorite little brother) finally tagged along. The five of them live and practice their magic together. </p><p>Practicing magic is considered taboo by many, a technique humans discovered to cheat life by stealing mana from others. The truth of it is, any mana they use usually comes from themselves. But they fear and shame them all the same, terrified of their power.</p><p>Which is why Soonyoung kept his identity a secret all this time, especially after one of their dates, a picnic on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The soft and grainy feeling of sand between toes always brought Soonyoung a great comfort. He wiggles his feet around as he takes a bite of his sandwich, thoughtfully prepared for him by Wonwoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonwoo, with his cute smile, his fluffy hair, and gentle heart. He’s smiling softly at a small crab crawling over his foot, watching it go by.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung wants to give all of himself to this fool, who’s still tenderly watching the little thing, but he catches his thoughts. One does not reveal they practice magic so easily, because the cost of putting it into the wrong hands could very well be his life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So instead, he asks, “Wonwoo, have you ever met a mage?” Soonyoung can see him tense at the question, his softness melting away to reveal something cold and rigid beneath. He quickly releases the pinch in his shoulders, but Soonyoung can tell something’s not quite right.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonwoo’s eyes stay trained on the ground, avoiding his own, before he answers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have.” </em>
</p><p><em>His voice is strong, unwavering, but his expression is telling. </em> <em>He can see the disgust in his face.</em></p><p>
  <em>Soonyoung places a hand over his, and the man bites his lip, before opening his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My parents and I…lived in a small town at the base of a mountain.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo’s hand flips up to catch Soonyoung’s, tightening his grip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “These two mages had come to complete a mission, but they were competing for the reward. They eventually fought, and it caused…um, it caused an avalanche.” He gasps, realizing what happened, and leans into Wonwoo, trying to comfort him in his own way. Wonwoo reciprocates, wrapping his arm around Soonyoung’s. He can see the tears forming in his eyes, and throws an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore, it’s okay.” He comforts him, and lets Wonwoo sit in his embrace, silent and still. They stay there for a while, until Wonwoo continues. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They paid the village for the damage, but money couldn’t return what we had lost, the people we’d lost. When I got old enough, I packed up and left, and eventually settled here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, Soonyoung feels a deep blue bloom within him, and tears fall from his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hates that he’s crying, because he’s supposed to be supporting his boyfriend right now, who’s concerned and asking him what’s wrong, but he can’t answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He loves this man so much, and he knows the feeling is mutual, but he’s scared of what will happen when he finds out about who Soonyoung really is. So he cries, for Wonwoo, for his deceased parents, and for their future, one they may never see. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft pair of lips break him out of his daze, and he sees Wonwoo’s nose right in front of him. It nuzzles into his neck, and Soonyoung giggles a bit at the ticklish feeling. His lover seems to know something’s wrong, because he cuddles in closer, trying to give him some comfort. </p><p> </p><p>His stomach churns.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started off slow to develop everyone's character and the kind of relationships they have with each other, but it's gonna pick up soon, I promise.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo is having doubts about their relationship, but Soonyoung reassures him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think he’s ashamed of me?” </p>
<p>Seungcheol had time for a short lunch break, and so he came by to visit Wonwoo, who was eating some leftover pork belly. Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows in confusion, squinting at him like he can’t believe he’s hearing this shit (he really can’t).</p>
<p>“Who, Soonyoung? <em> Ashamed </em> of you ? If anything, I think he’s a bit too proud.” Seungcheol turns back to his bowl, shoveling rice and fish into his mouth quickly.</p>
<p>Wonwoo cocks an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Too proud?”</p>
<p>“Whenever he visits us, he spends half of the time talking about you.”</p>
<p>His friend clears his throat, and clasps his hands together, fluttering his long eyelashes. </p>
<p>“<em> Wah</em>,” he starts in the highest voice he can muster, “<em>did you see Wonwoo today? Wonwoo looks so hot when he’s dusting shelves, oh my god Wonwoo was reading to me today, his voice is so deep and se-” </em></p>
<p>“Okay, I get it,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Seungcheol’s impression, who shrugs in return.</p>
<p>“I just…I don’t know, he’s met all of my friends, but I haven’t met any of his. I don’t even think they know I exist.”</p>
<p>He slouches against the counter, leaning to rest the side of his face on his arm. </p>
<p>Seungcheol sighs. </p>
<p>“Look, I think you should just ask him about it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Just ask to meet his friends! You’re serious about him, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Great, so just ask! I’m sure he’s as serious as you are, maybe he feels embarrassed about his friends or something. He’s stopping by tomorrow night, right?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo nods. </p>
<p>“I’m telling you Wonwoo, you have to trust him.” </p>
<p>He thinks about it, about how much he loves him, and Seungcheol’s absurd idea begins to make more and more sense.</p>
<p>“...Okay. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol gives him a pat on the shoulder before returning to his lunch, finishing the last few grains before he begins to pack up.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure the kids stay out of your way so you two can talk about it.”</p>
<p>He ties a cloth around his utensils and bowl, sweeping all his stuff into his bag before hopping off the stool. </p>
<p>“You can do it!” he calls out enthusiastically, walking back to his fishing shack at the docks.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Wonwoo replies weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow evening arrives too late and too soon all at the same time, and Wonwoo can't help but feel somewhat nervous. The cheerful knocking at the door breaks him out of his thoughts, and he gets up to open it. Standing before him is his boyfriend, arms full of bags and various ornaments all over, from flowers in his hair to seashell bracelets and even a seaweed crown. </p>
<p>“Hi Wonwoo!”</p>
<p>Wonwoo says a soft <em>hello</em> before grabbing half the pile and heading over to his living room. A few fruits and colorful rocks tumble out when he places the pile down, and he bends down to collect them as Soonyoung throws the rest onto his dining table. </p>
<p>“The ladies at the market stopped me again today to give me treats and some neat jewelry!”</p>
<p>Wonwoo grins a bit at his enthusiasm, grabbing the fruits and rocks before placing them all in a bowl. He eyes the seaweed wreath, and Soonyoung looks up with him.</p>
<p>“Oh this? I was helping a fish girl out of a net, and she thanked me by giving me this and some of her favorite rocks. Isn’t it wonderful?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung beams, clearly overjoyed with meeting a new friend. Wonwoo nods along, happy just seeing Soonyoung happy, that he almost forgets the big question he was going to ask. </p>
<p>But it drifts to the front of his mind, and he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t ask now.</p>
<p>“Soonie?” </p>
<p>The silver-haired man looks up, still beaming, and Wonwoo shuffles his feet. </p>
<p>“Can we sit down for a second?” </p>
<p>Soonyoung hums and takes Wonwoo’s outstretched hand. He sits them down on the couch and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung,” he begins hesitantly, “Why haven’t I ever…” he trails off, and his boyfriend cocks his head.</p>
<p><em> Fuck it </em>, he thinks.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t I ever met your friends? Your housemates?” Soonyoung blinks, stunned at the question and Wonwoo feels his energy get tense.</p>
<p>Soonyoung fidgets on the couch and chews his lip, but Wonwoo never takes his eyes off of him. He's silent for a while, deep in thought, before he eventually answers.</p>
<p>“I…don’t know.” </p>
<p>“Is that really true?”</p>
<p>“Wonwoo, honestly, I don’t really know. I think I’m a bit afraid, to be honest.” </p>
<p>At this, Wonwoo pauses.</p>
<p>“Afraid?”</p>
<p>“Yes, afraid. It’s just been me and my friends for so long, I don’t really know how they’d react to me being…romantically involved with someone.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo feels something prick his heart.</p>
<p>“Wait, so they don’t know about me at all?”</p>
<p> Soonyoung looks up, realizing he said something very wrong, and quickly waves his hands around.</p>
<p>“No, no, I told them I’ve been seeing someone, but I don’t think they know, that I’m kind of…”</p>
<p>He pauses, and Wonwoo runs his thumb over his knuckles to gently reassure him.</p>
<p>“I’m kind of...in love with you.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung's eyes proceed to flit around the room, looking everywhere but at him.</p>
<p>Wonwoo grabs both his hands, and Soonyoung risks a peek. He's smiling so widely, the biggest grin he’s ever seen on his face, and his eyes entirely lit up (Soonyoung thinks his pupils have somehow dilated, even though Wonwoo is a ghoul, not a cat).</p>
<p>“You love me?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo watches closely as Soonyoung’s entire face goes rose-red, his palms feeling sweatier and sweatier. Soonyoung leans away, but Wonwoo only leans closer.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, I love you.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo perks up and wiggles a bit in delight.</p>
<p>“I love you too!”</p>
<p>Soonyoung’s face gets redder and his eyes open wide. He realizes when it comes to feelings, Wonwoo’s always been more bold than he has. </p>
<p>The two intertwine their fingers, basking in this incredible moment of mutually expressed adoration for one another. </p>
<p>They smile wider and wider, so much so that it hurts, and then laughter tumbles out of them, filling the space with elation and pure joy. </p>
<p>They laugh and laugh and laugh, hugging each other close, because their hearts are so full. When the neighbors bang on the wall, they manage to stifle their trails of laughter into giggles.</p>
<p>“First thing tomorrow, I’ll ask them to meet you,” Soonyoung says in a bright tone.</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it,” Wonwoo returns, happy everything worked out for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Soonyoung hurriedly packs a small bag as Wonwoo clings and whines at him not to go.</p>
<p>“I thought you were the one who wanted to meet them?” Soonyoung raises his eyebrow and grins.</p>
<p>“Yes, but, I want, to kiss, you more,” is what Wonwoo manages to say between peppering kisses on his favorite face. Soonyoung giggles and shakes himself out of Wonwoo’s hold.</p>
<p>“I’ll be gone for the day, but I’m coming back tomorrow, 'kay?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo sighs and nods, pressing their foreheads together, then chuckles.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You <em> loooovvveee </em> meee <em> , </em>” Wonwoo sings, and Soonyoung looks at him in wonder, because he rarely sees Wonwoo so happy and silly.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re so annoying,” Soonyoung shakes his head, but quickly leans in to give him a wet smooch on the cheek. He's stunned, before he begins wiping at the spot, disgusted. Soonyoung waves goodbye cheekily, and Wonwoo watches him disappear down the street. </p>
<p>He sighs in content. Wonwoo's never been one to believe in fate, but he thinks he’s just found his soulmate, the love of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a wonderful sort of feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo walks into his kitchen and begins making himself some coffee when something in the corner of his eye gleams under the soft morning light.</p>
<p>He gets closer for a better look. It’s coming from Soonyoung’s pile of stuff he left here, and Wonwoo, feeling curious, digs it out. His fingers wrap around something thin and long, and he holds it up to the light. </p>
<p>In his hand is a stick, about as long as his forearm, adorned with crystals and golden letters of a language he doesn’t know. All of a sudden, he’s taken back to that horrible day, and he hears his parents scream for him, the world coming down around them. </p>
<p>He hurls the wand across the room and comes to a horrible realization.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like the idea of clingy Wonwoo hehe.</p>
<p>Here we go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backscratcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jun: Merman<br/>Minghao: Forest sprite<br/>Jihoon: Bakeneko (supernatural cat creature from Japanese myth)<br/>Chan: Human (warrior mage)<br/>Jeonghan: Human (mage)</p><p>Warning: slight cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung arrives home late in the afternoon, greeted by Jun, whose scales glitter in the orange sunlight, and Minghao, his wings fluttering behind him. He hurriedly calls everyone down, excited about his news. </p><p>Jihoon stretches and flicks his ears. “This better be important,” he mumbles, upset that his nap was interrupted during the best time of day. Chan comes running down the stairs and Jeonghan appears after him, taking his time.</p><p>Soonyoung is practically vibrating by the time they all gather, and they can feel his immense energy fill the room. Jihoon is about to ask what it is, but the boy beats him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I really, really, really want you to meet my boyfriend!” </p><p> </p><p>Jun’s chin digs into his neck, mouth and eyes wide. Minghao’s glasses slip a little down his face, and Jihoon and Chan give him faces of disbelief. </p><p>“You have a <em> boyfriend?!</em>” Chan exclaims, still utterly confused, while Jihoon schools his face. Jun is at a loss of what to say, excited for his friend but too shocked to form words at the moment.</p><p>“I thought it was just a fling,” Jihoon says, crossing his arms.</p><p>Only Jeonghan smiles, and congratulates him.</p><p>“That’s wonderful Soonyoung!”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Chan protests. “Love is dangerous, hyung! What if you get heartbroken? Or dumped? Or he cheats on you? Oh my god, what if you’ve been his side piece all this time and-”</p><p>“Chan, he isn’t anything like that.”</p><p>“You don’t know that!”</p><p>Soonyoung rolls his eyes. He loves his family, he truly does, but they’re being a bit ridiculous. </p><p>“He makes me so happy, you guys, please.” </p><p>Soonyoung looks at them pleadingly but none of them say anything.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>The stifling silence is concrete.</p><p>“I think I love him.” </p><p>At this, the silence becomes one of shock. No one is able to say anything but Minghao manages.</p><p>“Then…” he begins quietly, smiling a bit, “we want to meet him.” </p><p>Soonyoung looks at him in disbelief before beaming and tackling him into a hug. The forest sprite gets a giggle squeezed out of him and a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Really?!” Soonyoung is looking at him with bright eyes and a grin, and Minghao looks at everyone else before he nods.</p><p>“Really.” </p><p>“I guess we should meet the guy, at least,” Jihoon says, Chan and Jun nodding in agreement.</p><p>Then the three of them give subtle glances to each other, and Jihoon slides his thumb across his neck, to which the others respond with a thumbs up and butter knife in hand.</p><p>Minghao sees it (they aren’t very subtle) and confiscates the knives quickly, scolding them as they try to argue.</p><p>Jeonghan approaches Soonyoung and smiles again, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure we’re going to love him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soonyoung skips into town the next day, humming a tune and holding a bag of trinkets his friends had given him as a way to welcome Wonwoo into the family.</p><p>“Oh, Soonyoung, my dear, you’re in an especially good mood today!” An old lady greets his happy figure from behind her <em> Fish and Assorted Seafoods </em> stand, and he stops to say hello. </p><p>“Hi Granny! How are you? How’s business?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine, as always,” she says, fussing over his messy hair and clothes.</p><p>“Good to hear!” Soonyoung replies, letting her do as she likes. </p><p>She had lost her son in a fishing accident, and from then on treated everyone in town like they’re her own children. Soonyoung likes it, having never known a mother’s touch, and so the two complement each other very well. </p><p>She hands him some packaged fish, which he tries to refuse at first, but then gratefully accepts.</p><p>“Go on, go on, feed that skinny boyfriend of yours. I’ve always thought he needed a little more fat on him.”</p><p>Soonyoung laughs at this, “Granny, you say that about everyone!”</p><p>They smile at each other as Soonyoung bids her goodbye, jogging now to Wonwoo’s shack.</p><p>He enters, bouncing on his feet, and calls out to Wonwoo.</p><p>“Wonu? I got some fish from the ladies down at the market again, are you hungry?”</p><p>He looks around for the man, but he’s nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Wonu?”</p><p>The door to the back room slams open, and Wonwoo walks out.</p><p>“Oh! Wonwoo…” His sentence trails off when he notices his sour mood.  </p><p>Then, Wonwoo fixes him a glare, and brings his hand up from behind him, revealing Soonyoung’s wand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> hell </em> is this?”</p><p>“T-That? That’s my…backscratcher?”  </p><p>Irritation twists up Wonwoo’s face.</p><p>“Soonyoung, what the fu-”</p><p>“No really! I get really itchy sometimes and I thought, why not invest in something quality and super, uh, nice, you know?”</p><p>“<em>Soonyoung, </em>I’m not stupid, I know exactly what thi-”</p><p>“Yes, it’s exactly what you think, a very nice, kind of gaudy now that I look at it, backscra-”</p><p>“<em>SOONYOUNG!” </em>Wonwoo bellows, and he knows this won’t end well. </p><p>He gulps before offering a shaky, “Yes?”</p><p>“Are you a <em> mage</em>?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it that but-”</p><p>“<em>Answer </em>the question!”</p><p>Soonyoung flinches, “Y-Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo, even though he knew, is still shocked after it comes out of Soonyoung’s mouth. He takes a step back, eyes never leaving his figure. </p><p>Soonyoung panics and reaches out, muttering a soft <em> Wonwoo</em>, but that makes him stumble back even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back!” Wonwoo says as he waves the wand wildly at him.</p><p>“Hey, Wonwoo, I’m not going to hur-” </p><p>“Get back!! I’m not scared, I'm <em>livid</em>.”</p><p>“Wonu please, if you would just let me explain, let me tell my story, I can, I can…”</p><p>“You can <em> what?</em> Manipulate me even more, continue to lie to me?! You <em> lied to me </em> about being one of <em> them!</em>”</p><p>“OF <em> COURSE </em> I DID!"</p><p>Soonyoung finally bursts.</p><p>"You never would have talked to me, given me a second glance. I liked you so much...I-I wanted to be with you by any means possible.”</p><p>“<em> ... </em> Honestly, Soonyoung, <em> how could you? </em> You disgust me.”</p><p>Soonyoung felt something inside him, the beat of his heart, that ever present energy, dissipate and leave, his usually perfect posture breaking into a slouch. The forward charge towards Wonwoo melts and he shrinks away.</p><p>His eyebrows furrow and his eyes betray him, getting glossy as they fill with unshed tears.</p><p>“You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“Oh, but I do. How dare you lie to me for so long over something so big?!”</p><p>Soonyoung's hands get clammy and a sudden chill rolls over him, starting from his chest then spreading to his toes and fingertips. </p><p> “I want you to leave.”</p><p>“<em>Please </em>Wonwoo, I was wrong to lie to you, but I never asked for this, t-this power inside me, and I’ve never used it to hurt anyone, you have to believe me!”At this, Wonwoo pauses, searches Soonyoung’s eyes, but looks away, throwing the wand at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>The floor seems to sway beneath him and the heavy smell of dust and seawater suddenly makes him nauseous. </p><p>He stands very still, head entering a shroud of mist as something unpleasant sinks in. </p><p>Shuffling a bit, he bends down to pick up his wand then stumbles out of the shop. Soonyoung forces his feet to <em> move</em>, to take him away from there, and walks down the alley in a daze.</p><p>When he exits, the sun is beaming down at him, and crystal tears begin to fall as he lets out a hiccup, lifting his hands to cover his face as he makes his way home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time he arrives, he’s full on sobbing, loud enough for Jun to open the door in concern.</p><p>“Soon-ah?”</p><p>Soonyoung hiccups and throws his arms about Jun, who reciprocates, rubbing his hands up and down his back to try and soothe him.</p><p>“Is that Hyung?” a voice calls from the study, and Chan pokes his head into the main room. His eyebrows raise in alarm before he rushes over to comfort him as well.</p><p>They bring him inside, wipe away his tears, and Junhui fixes him a warm bowl of <em> congee </em>(rice porridge) to eat, all the while trying to get him to tell them what’s wrong. They take seats beside him, but he stays silent, slurping at his food slowly as he works on reducing his sobs to small sniffles. </p><p>After he finishes, he just sits and stares off at a pile of books in the room. It scares his friends, because Soonyoung is hardly ever <em> not </em>moving. They fuss over him a bit, but he doesn’t respond until they suggest he washes up. Junhui and Minghao, who came over quietly to hug Soonyoung from behind, help him clean up and get to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Soonyoung stays awake, clutching a small crystal Jihoon had given him for pleasant dreams, and thinks of Wonwoo, his smile, the way his nose scrunches when he laughs, how he always takes a seat next to him when he has the chance, when he measures their feet and hands together as a way to grab his attention. </p><p>Then his thoughts shift to the angry look he gave him this afternoon, his defensive stance, the shouting.</p><p><em> Stop it, </em> he says to the Wonwoo in his head. <em>You don’t mean that. </em></p><p>He turns over, pulling his covers over his chin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhuhu my baby :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo regrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the shop gently shuts. </p>
<p>Wonwoo is huffing, face still pinched in anger and betrayal. </p>
<p>Then he blinks, once, twice, and the venom in his system suddenly leaves. All the tension in his body melts away, and he stands in place, looking at his shoes. Then he looks up at the door, and is met with instantaneous regret. </p>
<p>
  <em> What have I done?  </em>
</p>
<p>He clutches his shirt in one hand, the other forming a fist. Panic settles in, replacing his anger, and he runs to the door, throwing it open. </p>
<p>The usually comforting smell of dust and seawater make him nauseous, and he takes a moment to bend over before he hurls. Grimacing at the pile of vomit next to the door, he wipes his mouth and looks up and down the alleyway.</p>
<p>No sign of Soonyoung. </p>
<p>Lurching forward, he stumbles as he runs to the right-hand exit. He’s greeted by a dark, pink-orange sky, the volume of voices and footsteps suddenly exploding in his ears.</p>
<p>He scans over a sea of people, looking for a head of silver, but nothing. Wonwoo slips into the crowded streets, pushing past people and yelling Soonyoung’s name.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung! Soonyoung! I’m sorry, Soon-ah!”</p>
<p>He calls out desperately, his voice wet with tears and still hoarse from all the shouting. It gets weaker and weaker, but the name clings to his lips as he bumps shoulders with strangers, charging forward against the stream of people. </p>
<p>Someone suddenly shoves him to the side and he clashes harshly against a brick wall. He’s huffing again, trying to catch his breath, and he sinks down into a crouch, his head in his hands.</p>
<p>The tears begin to fall, rolling slowly down his face before they get faster and faster. Wonwoo wipes them away, but more take their place. His shoulders move in tandem with his quiet sobs, hand covering his mouth as the other wraps around his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing feels right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonwoo?” He doesn’t look up, but recognizes the voice.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” </p>
<p>Seungcheol places a warm hand on his shoulder, rubbing his arm to provide some comfort.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he says softly, “can you move?” </p>
<p>He firmly grips his arm and helps Wonwoo stand. They rise slowly, and Seungcheol shifts his bags out of the way to wrap an arm around his midsection. </p>
<p>“Let’s go to the inn.” </p>
<p>Wonwoo shakes his head and pulls himself from Seungcheol’s grasp. </p>
<p>“I have to find Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Seungcheol squints at him in confusion.</p>
<p>Wonwoo explains what happened. Seungcheol looks shocked, but Wonwoo can feel the hints of disappointment and sadness underneath. His friend stares at the ground, thinking, before he tells him to wait.</p>
<p>Seungcheol runs off in the direction of the inn, where Mingyu works, and leaves Wonwoo by himself. </p>
<p>Then he’s back as quick as he left, towing along Hansol and Mingyu.</p>
<p>“We’ll help,” he says, and Wonwoo feels the urge to cry again.</p>
<p>So, under the setting sun, they wander around town, calling for Soonyoung, even going so far as to visit the next town over in case he traveled.</p>
<p>But nothing. There’s no trace of Soonyoung’s starlight hair, his cute teeth, pink lips. </p>
<p>Nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they get back to town, the moon is beginning to appear as the night sky shows off its freckles of stars, the sun bidding goodbye with a final ray of light.</p>
<p>They trudge slowly to their respective homes, promising Wonwoo they’d look more tomorrow, and he’s left alone again. The town is still very much alive, but it all evades Wonwoo as he walks the cobblestone paths home. He’s thoroughly exhausted, physically and emotionally, but something deep inside of him doesn’t want to return to the apartment, and he knows why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of his home being void of Soonyoung cuts deeply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he’s angry again, but this time at himself. </p>
<p>One part of him is still so <em>hurt</em> from Soonyoung’s lies, wanting to never see him again.</p>
<p>But the other completely resents the Wonwoo from hours ago, and he so badly wants to take back what he said, never wants to see Soonyoung’s anguished expression ever again. </p>
<p>He doesn’t even realize he’s in front of his door until he looks up and sees a familiar tiger ornament, the one his boyfriend gifted him when they’d first started dating.</p>
<p>Wonwoo stares at it, and then rips it off and throws open the door. </p>
<p>In a flurry, he collects all of Soonyoung’s stuff, sweeping it against the wall haphazardly. He hurls the abandoned seaweed across the room and dumps the contents of the bags in blind fury and grief, scattering the food and trinkets across the floor.</p>
<p>Wonwoo huffs, and realizes he’s still holding that goddamn tiger.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please Wonwoo, I was wrong to lie to you, but I never asked for this, t-this power inside me, and I’ve never used it to hurt anyone, you have to believe me!” </em>
</p>
<p>He raises his hand to throw the ornament too, wanting to erase him, his scent, his voice, the slope of his cheek, the sound of his laughter.</p>
<p>
  <em> Wonwoo! Look what I got you!  </em>
</p>
<p>The memory of Soonyoung waving the tiger in his face so joyfully stuns him, and his arm slowly drops as he sinks to his knees onto the floor, surrounded by the fragments of their love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clutches it to his chest and folds over, crying to the moon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole thing is probably going to be around 20 chapters? Just wanted to say :)</p>
<p>Next chapter will be about our second cast of characters, and a new issue Soonyoung has to face. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soonyoung, you have to eat something,” Jun calls from the door.</p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>Sighing, he leaves a fresh tray of food outside his door before whisking away the old one.</p>
<p>Jun exits the hallway and approaches the large table in the center of the room, worn from use, where Chan is reading a copy of ‘<em>The 13th Month’</em>, a study on four mages of old who discovered the <em>Lilili Yabbay Theorem.</em></p>
<p>Jihoon is sitting at the desk behind him, doing his best to concentrate on his latest project. He doesn’t look up from his work, where he’s carefully engraving a spell into a small crystal, but his eyebrows crinkle and he comments, “Still not eating?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t even have the fresh kimchi I made him!”</p>
<p>“Wow, must be serious,” Jihoon jokes, but Jun lets out a whine.</p>
<p>“It <em> is! </em> I’m really worried about him, he’s eaten so little this past week.”</p>
<p>Minghao comes out of the study with a pile of papers tucked under his arm, glasses hanging low on his nose.</p>
<p>“He’s <em> still </em> not eating? Not even the kimchi?”</p>
<p>“No!” Jun wails.</p>
<p>“And he hasn’t said anything?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Chan adds, recalling the conversation he <em>attempted</em> yesterday with him.</p>
<p>Jihoon halts his work, turning the crystal over carefully in his hands before placing it down and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them and sighing before getting up.</p>
<p>“I’m tired of this. Let’s get him the fuck out of that room.”</p>
<p>He cracks his knuckles and Jun cheers, while Chan and Minghao look at each other, slightly nervous at his menacing tone of voice.</p>
<p>The four of them make their way over to his room, and Jihoon slams his hand against the wood.</p>
<p>“<em>SOONYOUNG! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!” </em> Jihoon bellows, startling Jun and Chan (Minghao remains unbothered) and they hear a thump. </p>
<p>Another door opens from upstairs and they see Jeonghan making his way down.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he asks gently.</p>
<p>Jihoon nods his head at the door. </p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>He joins them and rubs his chin with his hand.</p>
<p>“I wanted to let him work it out himself, but I think it’s been long enough.”</p>
<p>He waves his hand across the doorknob, and they hear a small <em> click </em> before Jeonghan grabs it and opens the door. </p>
<p>Soonyoung is sitting up in bed, cocooned in his blankets and surrounded by hankies. </p>
<p>Sunlight streams through the windows that run along the top half of his room, illuminating the bottles of various substances next to his bed, and all his hanging charms twinkle quietly from the breeze coming through the door.</p>
<p>Jun is the first to enter, kicking up dust into the yellow beams of light as he wraps Soonyoung in a side hug, nuzzling his cheek into Soonyoung’s hair, greasiness be damned. He coos out a little <em> gwenchana baobei </em>(like the multilingual king he is), and Chan follows his lead, walking over to Soonyoung’s other side and cuddling into it.</p>
<p>Jihoon and Minghao stand lazily in front of them as Jeonghan glides over last, tackling the five of them into a warm pile on the bed, Jihoon hissing furiously.</p>
<p>And Soonyoung, he just feels so loved and wanted, that he can’t help it when he starts sniffling and crying. </p>
<p>They rearrange themselves so they’re not on top of each other, but stay connected with Soonyoung in some way to reassure him, through held hands, or a comforting touch on his shoulder, his knee, his nape.</p>
<p>Chan takes a good look at him, and is shocked to see how pale he is, how withered his mana has become.</p>
<p>“Oh Soonyoungie, are you alright?” Jeonghan whispers to him, hand gripping Soonyoung’s.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, hyung.”</p>
<p>They felt something so hollow within them, because Soonyoung has never sounded so unsure of himself, never appeared so small.</p>
<p>So they just hold him tight, to let him know they’re here for him, because they’re not sure what else to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day, Soonyoung slowly picks himself up, starting with a bath before joining them for lunch for the first time in a long time, where Jun, Minghao, and Chan prepped a huge meal to celebrate the retirement of Couch Potato Soonyoung. </p>
<p>And he thinks, <em>Ah, </em><em>this isn’t so bad.  </em></p>
<p>It’s only after he goes on a trip that they realize something is seriously wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had sent Soonyoung and Minghao on a small mission to pick up some quartz from a nearby mine. </p>
<p>It's nothing too dangerous, something they've done many times before.</p>
<p>Except while they’re in there, the mine starts to collapse.</p>
<p>Soonyoung draws the portal sigil and speaks mana into it, but the window doesn’t appear. He stares at the empty space in disbelief, before drawing it again and yelling this time. It appears, but it’s only big enough to fit his arm through. </p>
<p>Soonyoung panics, looking at his hands as they start to shake, and Minghao casts a sprint spell on their shoes before hightailing it out of there, dragging him along.</p>
<p>They pant, hunched over at the mouth of the cave, and Minghao yells at him.</p>
<p>“Whatwas <em>that?!</em>”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I drew the sigil and said the spell, but it didn’t open!”</p>
<p>“Did you <em> focus</em><em>?</em>”</p>
<p>Soonyoung snaps back.</p>
<p>“Of course I did! You don’t think I tried?”</p>
<p>Minghao yells, irritated and high on adrenaline.</p>
<p>“We could’ve <em> DIED </em>Soonyoung!”</p>
<p>When he gets no answer, he glares over his shoulder at the man, but shivers when he realizes just how <em> weak </em>his mana is. Its usual intensity is gone, leaving Soonyoung with a very thin, weak veil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so faint, almost like it doesn’t exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minghao, I really don’t know.” Soonyoung whispers, still staring at his pale hands as he lifts them up to the setting sun, like it would somehow fix what’s wrong.</p>
<p>He looks over to his friend and asks, “What’s happening to me?”</p>
<p>Minghao, at a loss, doesn’t reply.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When they finally reach home it’s near midnight, hours after they said they’d return, and their friends greet them.</p>
<p>Soonyoung gives them a tired <em>H</em><em>ey</em>, but Minghao ignores them and turns to the man, gently nudging him with his shoulder, “Tell them what happened.”</p>
<p>So he does, and they stare at him in bewilderment, then worry.</p>
<p>“Maybe the cave was cursed?” offers Chan, but the thought is quickly dismissed after Minghao points out that he could cast.</p>
<p>“You could be sick,” Jun says, and feels Soonyoung’s forehead while scanning him for any sign of illness before he drops that idea too.</p>
<p>They continue to throw around ideas, but Soonyoung glances at Jeonghan, and the solemn look in his eyes tells him exactly what it is.</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Soonyoung croaks, and they're confused at first, because <em> no duh it’s you</em>, but he continues.</p>
<p>“It’s my heart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And suddenly they feel it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung’s mana is so weak and worn, and they feel the blue-gray tones of emptiness.</p>
<p>“Oh Soonyoung,” Jun murmurs.</p>
<p>They sit in an unsettling silence.</p>
<p>It’s all too much, and he gets up, walking fast to his room so they can’t see his tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan makes it a point to visit him that night, while the entire house is asleep.</p>
<p>Moonlight pours through Soonyoung's abundance of windows, and as he approaches the sleeping boy, he’s reminded of when he first came to study under him, and the years before that. He was so happy and innocent, always eager to learn. Jeonghan mourns the loss of that bright youth, brushing Soonyoung’s hair away from his face. </p>
<p><em> I’m sorry Soon-ah, this is all my fault.  </em> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sighs, and pulls the blankets higher over him before leaving the room.</p>
<p>"If only I could let you forget," he whispers, shutting the door and returning to bed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Soonyoung opens his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning he doesn’t come out at all, but they hear an array of sounds coming from the room. This goes on for about two weeks, with Soonyoung only coming out for food and the bathroom, or to collect materials and formulas around the house, before he retreats. </p>
<p>At first, they were relieved Soonyoung was doing <em> something</em>, but it quickly dissipated when they realized whatever it was made him worse. </p>
<p>Soonyoung became paler and paler, nearly ghost-like, and he dropped his healthy chub, his cheeks gaunt and limbs thin. Even his beautiful silver hair had begun drying up and withering, becoming duller with each passing day.</p>
<p>Jun looks at him one afternoon as he walks by a window, and he doesn’t know if it’s the light tricking his eyes, but to his horror, Soonyoung looks <em> transparent</em>.</p>
<p>He reaches out in panic, fearing his best friend had moved on to a different plane or turned into some kind of <em>phantom</em>, but to his relief, he manages to grasp his wrist and feel its warmth.</p>
<p>Jun sinks down into the chair behind him, still cradling his wrist, and presses the soft skin to his forehead. </p>
<p>“Why, Soonie?” He chokes out, and Soonyoung feels his hand get damp as Jun’s eyes get glossy. </p>
<p>He offers a sad smile and promises, “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”</p>
<p>Jun, hoping the best for his friend, decides to trust his words, planting a kiss into the palm of his hand before letting go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another few days, he leaves his room with his satchel and shoes extremely early one morning, <em>so</em> early that everyone <em>should </em>be asleep, but Chan has been obsessed with the <em>Lilili</em> <em>Yabbay</em> <em>Theorem</em>, and is seated at the desk near the window, still reading.</p>
<p>When the door creaks open, he automatically calls out, “Hyung?”</p>
<p>To his surprise, he is greeted by a tired Soonyoung, who immediately shoots him a smile; it’s obvious it’s fake.</p>
<p>“Hey <em> Dino</em>,” an affectionate nickname that Soonyoung had given him when he first joined years ago, “I’m heading out, but I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>“H-Hyung, where are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’m just making a quick trip, it's not far.”</p>
<p>“But it’s really earl—“</p>
<p>Soonyoung reaches his hand out to comb Chan’s bangs out of his eyes, gently smoothing his hair down, and gives him a genuine smile, one wide enough to turn his eyes into slits.</p>
<p>Chan feels something in him grow hopeful again.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back in a few weeks.”</p>
<p>Soonyoung extends his pinky, “It’ll be our little secret, promise?” and maybe he’s using some kind of persuasive spell, or maybe Chan is really tired, but like a fool, he promises, intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>Soonyoung kisses his hand affectionately, whispering softly, “<em>M</em><em>y favorite dongsaeng</em>,” before gliding out the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan watches him leave with an unsettling feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung planned everything out beforehand.</p>
<p>He chose a small field that had a low concentration of mana, far down the coast near a port town he’s never been to before, somewhere called <em>Holiday</em>, which he thought was pretty cute.</p>
<p>The concoction had taken him weeks to finish and the very last drop of his magic, but he managed it: a memory-manipulation potion.</p>
<p>He thought, rather than futilely trying to get over Wonwoo, <em>forgetting</em> about him would be so much easier and so much less painful. </p>
<p>Of course, because it's untested, he needed to use it somewhere where no one would get hurt, or covered in glitter (a story for another time). </p>
<p>He hadn’t expected to see Chan on his way out, but he’s glad he did. It reassured him that this <em> has </em> to work if he wants any semblance of his old life back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without his spells, it'll be a two week trip, so he climbs onto the train. Looking around for a seat, he finds the car empty.</p>
<p>Soonyoung plops down, pulling out his pocket watch to read the time, <em> 5:30AM</em>, and thanks the ancients that all of his friends sleep in. </p>
<p>He relaxes a bit and smiles, thankful he has such a wonderful family, before the exhaustion from the last few weeks hits him full force, and he promptly falls asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get ready!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soonyoung says goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Soonyoung wakes up, the sun is setting, beaming on his face, and he wipes the bit of drool that slipped down his chin. </p>
<p>Travelling by train is actually much more pleasant than he’d imagined, even after a week of it. He watched all sorts of people come and go into all sorts of towns. The change is a breath of fresh air, and he holds onto the fleeting feelings of hope that bloom from it.</p>
<p>He shuffles around until he’s sitting upright, and as he stretches his arms out, the conductor calls, “<em>NEXT STOP: PORT TOWN HOLIDAY.” </em> </p>
<p>Soonyoung jolts, quickly picking up all his belongings before getting out of his seat and holding a handle near the exit of the train car.</p>
<p>An ocean breeze ruffles his hair as the doors split open, and he can feel his body start to wake up from its post-sleep fuzziness.</p>
<p>He steps down onto the cobblestone, and explores around until he finds the exit of the station.</p>
<p>From there, a long path unwinds left towards a small town, dug into a large field of tall grass. Soonyoung turns away from it to face a large hill and walks towards it instead. </p>
<p>He reaches the top, where a large shady tree rests, and takes in the view. It’s not like he’s never seen the ocean before, but from here, with the grass whispering beneath him and the fluttery calls of birds overhead instead of stone and the loud shouts of merchants, it seems so different. It’s unfortunate he doesn’t have more time. </p>
<p>Soonyoung takes one last look before lifting the flap of his satchel and pulling out two vials, a short and wide one with a rose quartz colored liquid, and a tall and thin one that holds serenity blue slime. </p>
<p>Carefully, so as not to spill a drop, he pours one into the other, shaking it until the substance becomes a bright shade of purple. </p>
<p>He takes a deep breath for courage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Goodbye, Wonwoo. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, throwing caution to the wind, drinks the whole of it as the sun sinks into the ocean. </p>
<p>Soonyoung immediately feels its effects; his head feels heavy, and he slumps onto the ground as he tilts back, catching a glimpse of the sky turning dark before passing out completely. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last set of characters will appear next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seungkwan: Nereid-Human Hybrid<br/>Joshua: Forest Elf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of salt and the cry of nearby birds jolt him out of sleep.</p>
<p>His eyes fly open as sunlight peeks through the tree next to him, and he gets up on his elbows, fixing his line of sight on the far off horizon. </p>
<p>
  <em> Where am I? </em>
</p>
<p>He trails his eyes down the hill, where a slim path snakes its way towards a bundle of buildings.</p>
<p>Using the tree to prop himself up, he slowly stands, head in his other hand, and winces at his dizziness. </p>
<p>
  <em> Why does my head hurt so much? </em>
</p>
<p>He stumbles down the hill until his feet meet the path, and follows the trail towards the town, a quaint little place that’s called—he squints at the sign—</p>
<p>
  <em> Holiday? </em>
</p>
<p>He pulls his jacket tighter as a sea breeze lifts, and continues forward.</p>
<p>The path from this point on is cobblestone, and bends into town. As soon as he takes another step, his stomach grumbles, and he puts a hand over it, as though to cover its mouth. </p>
<p>Quickly, he makes it to the front of a building that has a heavenly smell wafting from inside, and he quickly looks up at the sign, <em> Do Re Mi Inn </em>, before entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to Do Re Mi Inn!” a cheery voice calls from inside.</p>
<p>He looks around at the busy tables before taking a cautious seat at the bar, fixing his attention on the bartender. He had deep red, slightly curly hair, and a warm smile that makes his cheeks bunch up.</p>
<p>
  <em> Super cute.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey stranger! My name’s Seungkwan, what’s yours?”</p>
<p>He feels a little flustered at the friendliness, but goes to answer anyway. </p>
<p>“I’m…</p>
<p>And it suddenly hits him.</p>
<p><em> What’s my name? </em> </p>
<p>There’s a long, awkward pause until Seungkwan’s smile shrinks a bit.</p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>he shakes his head, suddenly feeling very…lost. </p>
<p>“Uh, what about where you came from?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Where…I came from? </em>
</p>
<p>Anxiety creeps up his throat, and he croaks a small, “I don’t know,” slumping onto the bar, head in hands.</p>
<p>The bartender stares at him for a bit before going to grab the wall telephone on the side of the counter, dialing a number in and letting it ring. </p>
<p>A faint <em> clink </em> is heard before whoever’s on the other line greets him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, hi Shua-hyung, I have a new face down here at the bar, says he can’t remember anything. Do you mind coming over to check him out?”</p>
<p>There’s a short pause as the person on the other side responds, before Seungkwan beams and says, “Thank you hyung!”</p>
<p>Seungkwan grabs a teapot from beneath the bar and fills a cup with its contents as he makes his way back over, sliding it to him and taking a seat. </p>
<p>He eyes it suspiciously, which prompts Seungkwan to chuckle. </p>
<p>“I swear, I’m totally not trying to kill you,” and lifts his hands like he’s being held at knifepoint. </p>
<p>“Really, it’s just honey lemon tea. Good for your throat and soothing.”</p>
<p>He gives it a sniff before lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. </p>
<p>The warmth of the tea and the subtle flavors of the honey and lemon did wonders for his nerves, and he melted into the sweet and sour taste. </p>
<p>Seungkwan sees his shoulders sag as he slowly relaxes into his seat.</p>
<p>He lets out a long sigh, before turning towards Seungkwan and bowing his head at him.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you.”</p>
<p>Seungkwan beams.</p>
<p>“Of course! And don’t worry about money or anything, just make yourself comfortable.” </p>
<p>Just when he goes to respond, the bell above the door twinkles, signaling someone has entered.</p>
<p>He twists around in his stool, and his mouth drops in shock, because standing before him is the most ethereal person he’s met (which he supposes isn’t saying a lot, considering he can’t remember <em> anyone </em> he’s met).</p>
<p>The man has light brown, almost blonde hair that sweeps away from his forehead, his skin a healthy glow. He moves his eyes down to his lips, a shade of rose that compliments his gentle features, and sculpted in the likeness of a cat. </p>
<p>His most magnetic feature are his eyes, orbs of a rich shade of brown that change color in the light. They are filled with a strength that seems tested against the weight of time.</p>
<p>The man turns, and approaches in an impossibly graceful manner. </p>
<p>“Hello,” he says.</p>
<p>He has a silken voice, flowing from his lips like honey, and he smelled like the forest, earthy and comforting.</p>
<p>“My name is Joshua, Seungkwan called me to check up on you. Will you let me?”</p>
<p>“U-um,” his voice gets lost as he tries to speak, “Sure. Yeah. Definitely.”</p>
<p>Joshua flicks his hair out of his face, and for the first time, he notices the glittery earrings hanging from his pointed ears.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m just going to search you a little bit.”</p>
<p>He nods, but then pushes his eyebrows together. </p>
<p>“Wait, wha-”</p>
<p>Joshua places his hands on the sides of his forehead and he blanks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as soon as the hands were there they left.</p>
<p>He stares at him, his eyebrows raising slightly, before stepping back and tapping his finger with his chin.</p>
<p>“How strange,” Joshua murmurs, reaching out to grasp his chin gently before turning his face back and forth.</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“You’re…empty.” </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“...Come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, he finds himself in a clinic, laying on a bed as Joshua scribbles something on the desk a few paces away. They're on the edge of the forest, inside the hollow of a large tree.</p>
<p>“Um, Doctor Joshua?” he calls. </p>
<p>The elf chuckles. “Just Joshua is fine. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Do you know what happened to me?”</p>
<p>Joshua pauses, and then turns around, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry, but no.”</p>
<p>“You have no memories I can read, or they’re buried deep within you.”</p>
<p>At this, he feels dejected, because, well, who doesn’t know <em> who they are? </em></p>
<p>“But,” he continues, “I’m sensitive to mana signatures, and yours is very unique.”</p>
<p>Now he’s thoroughly confused. </p>
<p>“Mana signature? What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, mana is a type of energy that exists in this world, and everyone’s is slightly different. Most can be categorized into different types, and individuals of the same race usually have similar ones. People who can harness their mana are referred to as mages, or magicfolk.”</p>
<p>He nods along like he completely understands (he doesn't).</p>
<p>“So why is mine so…unique?”</p>
<p>“Yours is thrumming with energy. Most people have a quiet kind of aura, but yours is bright and intense, very concentrated, kind of like…a star, I guess. Although, it’s pretty dormant right now.”</p>
<p><em> A star, huh </em>.</p>
<p>Joshua seems to ponder on something before he smiles, showing his teeth.</p>
<p><em>Wow, can this guy get any more</em> <em>gorgeous?</em></p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve thought of a name for you!”</p>
<p>He sits up and looks over at Joshua, whose face is lit up with faint excitement.</p>
<p>“I once visited a nation from across the sea who spoke a language entirely different from us. Their word for ‘star’ was <em> Hoshi </em>, I believe. How do you feel about that? You know, for your name?” Joshua’s grinning, and he returns it.</p>
<p>“<em> Hoshi </em>,” he says, the word foreign to his tongue, but his fingers buzz in excitement, and he repeats it once more.</p>
<p>“Hoshi. I like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soonyoung, where are you?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, has anyone seen Soonyoung lately?” Minghao asks, early one afternoon.</p>
<p>They're all sitting around their dining table, drinking tea and munching on snacks as they work. Jihoon is transcribing some spells from an encyclopedia into his notepad, Chan is halfway through his book, and Minghao is reading ‘<em>My I’ </em>, a famous journal on enchanting. </p>
<p>The author, <em> The8</em>, which is apparently a pen name, was a mage from long ago, who learned how to apply enchantments on organic things. His research allowed him to make special eyes for his blind lover, a jade pair of eyes that would let him see by reading mana signatures. It’s a touching tale, and his discovery was groundbreaking in the magic world.</p>
<p>Junhui yells out "No!" from the backyard, and Minghao can hear him tapping his boots against the backdoor before he makes his way over to them. </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him at all these past few days.”</p>
<p>At this, Chan snaps his head up, and then immediately tuck it back into his book.</p>
<p>Jihoon, who was immersed in his writing, looks up at Chan.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Dino darts his eyes at him nervously. “What was what?”</p>
<p>“That little,” Jihoon flicks his head, “thing you just did."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"You’re being weird, Chan.”</p>
<p>“I’m not being weird, maybe <em> you’re </em>being weird!”</p>
<p>Chan can hear his voice getting higher and he gulps, now incredibly nervous.</p>
<p>Jihoon narrows his eyes and looks at him from over his glasses.</p>
<p>“You know something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know anything, I really haven’t seen Soonyoung since that one morninNNNnncihubibwHSHJS-” </p>
<p>He chokes on his last words, realizing his mistake.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh shit ABORT ABORT. </em>
</p>
<p>He tries to make a run for it, but Jihoon and Jun quickly wrestle him back into his seat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where is Soonyoung?” </em>
</p>
<p>Jihoon is glaring and threatening him with his <em>‘I’m about to attack you with whatever’s in my hand’ </em> voice, and Chan <em> really </em>doesn’t want to get maimed by a pen today.</p>
<p>“He, um, left super early a few mornings ago and promised he’d be back soon?”</p>
<p>“He whAT??” Jun squawks, looking at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Jihoon somehow intensifies his glare from before, and all Chan can think is, <em> It’s been a terrific 20 years but I guess this is it oh my god I never got to be a plant dad what the hell- </em></p>
<p>"JEONGHAN!” Jihoon roars, and Chan knows he’s in even deeper shit now.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Jeonghan steps out of his office and brushes the hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung’s not here,” Jihoon says through gritted teeth, and his pen looks like it’s about to snap in half. </p>
<p>“Not here like he’s not at the dining table, or not here like he’s actually <em> not here?</em>”</p>
<p>“Not. Here.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan frowns and cocks his head. Then he rushes down the stairs, and swings around to Soonyoung’s room. He waves his hand over the door and walks in.</p>
<p>Nearly every inch of the room is covered in runes and combinations of spells. There's long lists of ingredients, empty bottles, and splatters of color all over.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”</p>
<p>They file into the room, looking in awe at Soonyoung’s research, before Minghao spots a series of papers that were circled and written in red.</p>
<p>“Hyung, come look.” Jeonghan walks over, squinting at the writing.</p>
<p>“I don’t think these ingredients really make anything when you put them together,” Minghao says, scratching his head. </p>
<p>“He made this up himself.”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Jeonghan sighs, rubbing the crinkle that had appeared between his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Soonyoung made a potion, something that messes with your head." </p>
<p>He turns to Chan, </p>
<p>“Did he say anything about where he was going?”</p>
<p>Chan ruffles his hair, “Uhhhhhhh…Oh! He said the trip would take a few weeks?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Jeonghan says, rubbing his hands together.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna start working on a spell, you guys go ask around all the places Soonyoung usually visits for any clues.”</p>
<p>Everyone nods, and quickly gets ready to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using magic has always come easy for Chan.</p>
<p>Even though he was the latest addition to their group, he picked up everything easily, and has gone through nearly all the books in their collection by now. </p>
<p>Yet, he can't find a single trace of Soonyoung.</p>
<p>He's spent the last few days in his room, surrounded by magic tools and mana stones, trying desperately to uncover Soonyoung's signature, and where he might have gone.</p>
<p>It should be so <em> easy</em>, but Chan can’t find it <em> anywhere</em>. It's been a long, difficult week of dead end after dead end, and he's becoming increasingly frustrated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could he have been so stupid to just let him go?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No questions asked, just a pinky promise and a kiss on the hand. Because of him, they have <em>no idea </em>where Soonyoung is.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn…</em>” he growls, and bangs his fist against the floor. </p>
<p>“GODDAMNIT!”</p>
<p>What good is magic if it can't even find one person? And not just anyone, but his brother.</p>
<p>He cries out, frustrated and lost, but above all, guilty.</p>
<p><em> Please hyung, </em> he pleads to no one, <em> give us some sort of sign, please… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After discovering Soonyoung had left them, Jun cried.</p>
<p>Like, <em> hard</em>. </p>
<p>In fact, the first thing the others had to do was console him because he cried so many tears, the bottom floor of the house had begun to flood and their papers were getting ruined.</p>
<p>He didn't want to believe Soonyoung had left them, but the longer he stayed away from home, the more he realized it was true. And the more he realized it was true, the more he itched to look for him.</p>
<p>Jun and Soonyoung have always been considerably close. They were born the same year, in the same month, under the same star. They even share the same mischievous tendencies, and a penchant for socializing. He's his first friend, the first person to have learned his language for him, even the first to groom his scales (an intimate gesture).</p>
<p>Most of all, he’s his first brother, his family.</p>
<p>So Jun packed a bag of essentials and started making his way to Soonyoung's favorite places to visit.</p>
<p>He went to the lake near their house, asked the nymphs and creatures if Soonyoung had visited recently. They told him he hadn't come by for some time, but would try to let him know if he did. He thanked them, and went on his way. Next, he went to the forest clearing where Soonyoung would sing and dance with the fairies and sprites, and inquired again about his whereabouts. They too, had no answer, but promised to check in if they found something.</p>
<p>Jun visited caves and treetops, small burrows, huge swamps, yet still, nothing. Soonyoung had left no trace for him to follow, and he was getting sick of it.</p>
<p>It's been a tiring week of nothing, and he's beginning to feel the stress and exhaustion weigh down on him.</p>
<p>Each stop makes him more hopeless than the last.</p>
<p>There was a particular moment from the journey that weighs heavily on his mind.</p>
<p>He was crossing the hills just east of their home, when he came upon a large rock. It stuck up into the sky unnaturally, and had read, <em>'In Loving Memory', </em>but there was no name.</p>
<p>It shook Jun, because it made him fear the worst: that Soonyoung had died already, and none of them knew.</p>
<p>So he soldiered on, beyond the hills to the sweeping fields of grass, out of determination and love, because he didn't want to give up on his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao took off his glasses to rub his face, having spent hours reading and writing seeking charms for Soonyoung. Jihoon was reading their encyclopedia on enchantments, still looking for one strong enough that would find him. </p>
<p>“Hey hyung, I’m gonna go make myself something to eat. You want anything?” </p>
<p>Minghao gets out of his chair, stretching his stiff limbs.</p>
<p>Jihoon grunts, pulling himself away from the stacks of paper, but doesn’t look up.</p>
<p>“Sandwich.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” and Minghao slips out of the room. Jihoon mutters a <em>t</em> <em> hanks </em>and tries to refocus himself on his research, but his mind drifts off to Soonyoung. </p>
<p>He is <em> pissed</em>. </p>
<p>He bitterly resents that Soonyoung left, and the fact that he left because some guy broke his heart. </p>
<p><em> Coward, </em>he had bitterly thought, but took it back as soon as he thought about it. </p>
<p>
  <em> No, Soonyoung doesn't deserve that. </em>
</p>
<p>He had been the first to reach out his hand to Jihoon in a time of need, and though he doesn't show it, he has always been immensely grateful. They became very close, even if he tries to deny it, and Jihoon has returned the favor a thousand fold. Soonyoung became his brother, and gave him a family, something he'd only ever dreamt of.</p>
<p>So he redirects his anger to this mystery man, the one who hurt Soonyoung.</p>
<p>He can be annoying, yes, overwhelming, sure, and <em> loud </em>, god he’s loud, but he’s the most wonderful person anyone could have the pleasure of meeting, so Jihoon just doesn’t understand how someone could hurt him like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When I get my hands on him…  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao opens their icebox, grabbing the lettuce and meats before shutting it slowly. The device was Chan’s idea, running on mana crystals that feed into a permanent spell. Minghao thinks about how hard he’s been working as he’s grabbing the bread, and decides to take out a few extra slices for him as well.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, the loaf reminds him of Soonyoung, soft and comforting. </p>
<p>He remembers when they first met. Soonyoung has always been reckless, and got them into a sticky situation with some mercenaries. Minghao was going to leave him behind, but he was trying so desperately to protect him, that he stuck around. They managed to fend off the men until Jeonghan arrived, and Minghao has been blessed ever since.</p>
<p>All things considered, Minghao thinks he’s taken this whole thing very well. Sure, he was devastated at first, his hyung had left without a word. Frustrated too, because he was nowhere to be found and they had no idea where to even begin looking.</p>
<p>But above all, he’s become determined. </p>
<p>Determined to find his brother, the one who makes him terrible breakfast, who cuddles him even when he doesn’t want it, who always tells him to sleep when he gets absorbed in his projects.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll find you hyung. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan doesn't think he's worked this hard in years.</p>
<p>It's been a long time since he's taking his magic this seriously, to the point of exhaustion, but he supposes that's what love does.</p>
<p>He's sitting on the floor of his office, back against the wall, with the window open to let the night breeze in.</p>
<p>As he slumps into himself, he's suddenly reminded of the old days, when he and Soonyoung would go on missions together, fighting rogues and exploring unfamiliar places. It brings a smile to his face, the image of Soonyoung's proud smirk when they would complete their task, and the absolute joy in his eyes when they celebrated.</p>
<p><em> Ah, Soonyoung, where did it all go </em> <em> wrong?</em></p>
<p>Jeonghan laments over the memory a bit, closing his eyes and sighing.</p>
<p>As much as he misses that Soonyoung, the one with him today is irreplaceable. No matter how different he becomes, Jeonghan wouldn't trade him for anything, which is why he needs to find him. If he loses him now, after everything they've been through, what kind of person would he be?</p>
<p><em>You'll find him,</em> a voice reassures.</p>
<p>Jeonghan's eyes flutter open before they close again, and he chuckles dryly.</p>
<p>"Thanks, darling."</p>
<p>The wind whistles quietly in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has anyone made progress so far?” Jeonghan asks when they eat dinner later that day.</p>
<p>Chan and Jun are inhaling their food, hungry after working for so long, while Jihoon’s face is about to drop from its perch in his hand into his bowl. Minghao holds his bowl and is eating neatly, but his back is slouched, unlike his usually straight posture, and keeps rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Jihoon manages in between bites, and everyone else nods along.</p>
<p>“I see,” Jeonghan says quietly, before continuing with his meal. </p>
<p>Chan gulps down a huge scoop of rice.</p>
<p>“I think,” he starts, “we should share research. Maybe we can find something if we put our ideas together.”</p>
<p>Minghao and Jihoon make a noise of agreement, and Jun somehow manages to nod his head as he shovels more food down his mouth. He swallows and licks his lips.</p>
<p>“Well, I asked around if anyone in the area has seen him, but whatever they told me was what we already knew.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to get a hold on his trail of mana, but it’s been so faint the last few weeks I couldn’t get anything, even residue.”</p>
<p>“Jihoon-hyung and I couldn’t find a spell, or create one, strong enough to find Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Jihoon frowns, upset at their lack of progress. </p>
<p>“If it weren’t for that dirt-eating, dog-smelling, no good <em> heartbreaker</em>, we wouldn’t have to be looking for him at all,” he growls.</p>
<p>Jeonghan nods in agreement, but then his eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Oh my…”</p>
<p>“What?” Jun says, a mouthful of seaweed muffling his voice.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung spent months with this guy, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“So he must have traces of Soonyoung’s mana on him, and traces of his own in some of Soonyoung’s stuff. We can find him, and then maybe he can help us find Soonie.”</p>
<p>Silence overtakes the table, and then everyone bursts into conversation, a new energy invigorating them.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, this could work, because we can fix the spell to find <em>Fucknugget</em> instead.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fucknugget</em> is a good name.”</p>
<p>“And I can refocus my searches for a stronger mana signature.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask around about the guy Soonyoung’s been seeing!”</p>
<p>Jeonghan nods along, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a genius.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to include a little bit of everyone's background in here! </p>
<p>Who was Jeonghan talking to? Why are they his darling? Ahh, questions. </p>
<p>I have everyone's backstory fleshed out already, but I'm probably going to make them separate from this story as part of the series, what do you guys think?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneak peek into next chapter: "this motherf*cker got CLAWS?!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hey Buddy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a lot of fun to write!</p><p>Slight cursing, slapstick</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu slides two mugs of beer down the bar where Wonwoo and Seungcheol are sitting.</p><p>“Hey guys!” he greets, to which they respond with smiles.</p><p>It’s a slow night at <em> Hey Buddy</em>, the inn Mingyu works at. There’s a few people scattered throughout and a drunkard dozing off in the corner, so he stays on their side of the bar to chat.</p><p>“So, how’s business?” he asks the both of them. </p><p>Seungcheol swallows down a big gulp before answering.</p><p>“Not bad, it’s getting colder now and the rain is starting, so there's less people on the water, but all the regulars still need their equipment so I’m doing pretty well.”</p><p>“Wonwoo?”</p><p>“Yeah, the shop’s doing okay. I am worried about this rain though. My roof doesn't have the best support.”</p><p>The door gets blown open as a lone figure steps inside. They take their hood off and shake to get the rain off of them, before turning to the trio. </p><p>“What’s up guys?” Hansol lifts his poncho off of him, hanging it up and then taking a seat. </p><p>“Whew, it’s really bad out there. Can I get some tea?”</p><p>“Sure thing!”</p><p>Mingyu reaches underneath the bar to pull out a kettle, walking into the back of the kitchen to heat it up.</p><p>Hansol puffs little plumes of fire into his hands as he rubs them together (perks of being part dragon), then turns his attention to the other two.</p><p>“Hey, so I was looking for Soonyoung again today.” </p><p>Wonwoo stiffens, but Seungcheol perks up. </p><p>“Did you find anything?” Seungcheol asks.</p><p>“No, uh, the type of stuff you would need doesn’t really belong to my field,” he admits sheepishly. </p><p>Hansol had come to their port town a few years ago to research oceanfolk. He’d first become friends with Seungcheol because he had to constantly rent out a boat, and Seungcheol introduced him to the other two. </p><p>He and Soonyoung got along <em> swimmingly </em>(haha). Soonyoung’s funny, and knows a lot about merfolk and other sea creatures, so he would often contribute to his research.</p><p>“I see,” Wonwoo says. </p><p>He panicked when Hansol said he was looking for him because he is…nervous, frankly. </p><p>He’s been waiting for Soonyoung to come back to town, so he could apologize and give him a big smooch, but he completely disappeared. It’s been a few weeks now, and the guilt has been piling up, because he so badly wants to take it all back. </p><p>Their argument has been haunting him constantly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You disgust me. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I love every part of you, more than anything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Leave. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Please come back, I don’t want to be who I was before you, someone who didn’t have you in my life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stares at the space in front of him, rows and rows of bottles glittering as the rain drums on the window, thinking about all the things he should've said.</p><p>“Wonwoo-hyung?”</p><p>He snaps out of it, and looks up at Mingyu, who is waving his hand, concern evident in his eyes.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Seungcheol says, already knowing what’s bothering him but asking anyway.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, just…you know.”</p><p>Silence falls over them, and the warm glow from the inn’s lanterns start to feel hot.</p><p>Then, the door swings open again, hard, and a small group of people make their way inside. The four of them turn to take a quick look; there’s five of them altogether, all varying in height. They shake off the raindrops clinging to their clothes before looking towards the bar. </p><p>A voice flows out of the tallest one, silken smooth and gentle.</p><p>“Can we take a seat anywhere?”</p><p>Even without seeing a face, they know this man is beautiful; his voice is melodious, every word a lyric from a song, and they allow themselves to be entranced.</p><p>Mingyu blinks a few times, trying to clear the fuzziness in his head, before answering.</p><p>“O-Oh yes, of course!” </p><p>They choose the table closest to the bar and shed their cloaks.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo has no words. </p><p> </p><p>Each of them are stunning, almost <em> otherworldly. </em></p><p>The tallest one with the sweet voice has huge, glossy eyes, and lips that quirk into a cat-like shape. His beauty marks only add to his looks, drawing attention to all the right places, and his auburn hair frames his face perfectly. What's most eye catching are the green-blue scales running along his cheekbones, glistening faintly from the yellow lanterns.</p><p>The raven-haired youth next to him is exceptionally thin, and has a deep stare. His facial features are round, but his face is somewhat long and sharp, making him look soft and mature at the same time. And his ears, his ears are strange; they’re exceptionally pointy, the tips of them dusted with a hue of forest green.</p><p>Across the table sits an <em>angel</em>. His hair is long enough that it has to be swept out of his eyes, and deep brown in color. His eyes are wide and round, lashes framing them nicely, and prominent cheekbones grace his face with a beautiful curve. What completes it is his lazy smirk, like he’s planning something mischievous. </p><p>Wonwoo rethinks the nickname.</p><p>The other two are significantly shorter, and have yet to take off their hoods. </p><p>Mingyu approaches them, delving into work mode as he reaches their table, beaming wide.</p><p>“Hi!” he greets brightly, “What can I get for you guys tonight?”</p><p>The tallest one and the angel-but-maybe-not return his smile, and Mingyu visibly melts (I mean, who wouldn’t?).</p><p>“We’ll have hot water for the table, and then whatever you would like to make,” the latter says, returning to his lazy expression.</p><p>“Ok, so hot water and anythi-”</p><p>“Beer.”</p><p>The shortest of them cuts in. He takes his hood off as well, and again, Wonwoo is astonished.</p><p>This man’s hair is silver white, his features sharp and intimidating. His skin is extremely pale and smooth, and if one looks closely, he has two bottom teeth sharper than the rest.</p><p>But for some reason, he’s irresistibly <em> cute! </em> As standoffish as he seems, one can’t help but want to coo at him.</p><p>The one sitting next to him is prompted to take his hood off too. Everything about him commands attention, especially the adorable grin on his face. It gives him a youthful and boyish charm, and he seems<em> strong</em><em>,</em> stronger than any one of them at the table.</p><p>Mingyu falters a bit, but repeats the order.</p><p>“Beer, got it.”</p><p>They nod, and he walks off to the kitchen. The three at the bar continue to steal glances at them until Mingyu serves their order and returns to his spot behind the counter.</p><p>“They’re all super beautiful,” Hansol says, and they nod in agreement. </p><p>“Where do you think they came from?” Seungcheol whispers, trying not to be caught, and Mingyu shrugs.</p><p>“Maybe they’re like, heroes on a quest or something!” he suggests innocently, causing a chuckle to ripple through the rest of them.</p><p>“...Must be somewhere around here…”</p><p>“...Signature is definitely…”</p><p>The group at the table pick up a conversation, and they can’t help but eavesdrop.</p><p>“...Been three weeks…”</p><p>“No one...seen him…”</p><p>Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. They’re looking for someone, but who? </p><p> </p><p>“...<em>Soonyoung</em> could be…”</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitches as his eyes widen. He looks over to his friends, who obviously all heard the same thing.</p><p>They’re trying to be as discreet as possible, but then one of the strangers calls out.</p><p>“Hey, what’s your deal?”</p><p>Wonwoo snaps his head up and sees Mingyu staring at their table.</p><p>
  <em> Mingyu, why are you so goddamn clumsy? </em>
</p><p>The short one with white hair is glaring at them, and suddenly his bottom fangs look <em> much more </em> dangerous than they are cute.</p><p>“N-N-Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Mingyu stammers, sweat already beginning to bead on his forehead.</p><p>His eyes narrow, like he sees through him.</p><p>“You definitely looked up at us when we said <em> ‘Soonyoung.’ </em>” </p><p>Then he sniffs the air like an animal, and his pupils sharpen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait...sharpen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He balls his right hand into a fist before whipping it open into curled fingers. </p><p>Wonwoo squints to look and then his eyes widen, because <em> oh shit, this motherfucker got CLAWS?! </em></p><p>The stranger leaps at Mingyu, landing on the counter and grabbing a fistful of his shirt, his other hand poised to attack.</p><p>“I thought you smelled weird, I just couldn’t place it,” he snarls.</p><p>“Like a <em> dog.</em>” </p><p>His friends jump out of their seats after him. </p><p>“Jihoon, you absolute <em> disaster</em>, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the angel says, exasperated.</p><p>His friends try to pull him off, and Wonwoo supposes he’s <em> much </em>stronger than he looks, because he barely budges. </p><p>“I told you guys I’d punch this piece of shit as soon as we’d found him!” </p><p>Jihoon shakes him by the collar and bares his teeth at Mingyu, who’s screaming at the top of his lungs and near tears.</p><p>The other patrons of the inn quickly make their way out, not wanting to get caught up in the mess. This springs Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Hansol into action, doing their best to pull Mingyu away from the feral man.</p><p>Yet still, Jihoon manages to cling to his pant leg and shoe, his friends tugging him one way while the rest pull Mingyu so roughly they’ve lifted him up. </p><p>Wonwoo can’t help but think this must look <em> really </em>funny; a rather small, very angry man clinging to a much bigger one, who’s screaming hysterically as their friends struggle to pry them apart. </p><p>Finally, the strangers get Jihoon to let go, holding him back and blocking his view of Mingyu. They get thrown back from the sudden release, tumbling into the wall behind them in a heap.</p><p>Jihoon has stopped flailing, but is glaring at them and hissing furiously.</p><p>Mingyu, on the other hand, has thankfully stopped screaming, and is now very still, probably in shock.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck? </em>” Seungcheol says.</p><p>The room falls into silence, because <em> yeah, what the fuck? </em></p><p> </p><p>The tall one breaks it.</p><p> </p><p>“We are so, so, so, so, <em> so</em> sorry. He’s been super on edge lately, and I guess he finally snapped? I don’t know! He’s a cat, and um, I think your friend smells like a dog, so his instinct told him to like, beat him up or something.”</p><p>They blink at him once, twice, then thrice, because what he just said makes no sense.</p><p>Jihoon, still glaring from the hold of his friends, hisses, “I’m not a cat! And that’s him<em>.</em> He smells like dog!”</p><p>“What does that even mEaN?” the second shortest asks.</p><p>“Remember Soonyoung would come home smelling like dog sometimes? It’s the same smell!”</p><p>Wonwoo pushes his eyebrows together, “You guys know Soonyoung?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the thin one says. “We’re kind of his family.”</p><p>Hansol gasps dramatically as Mingyu finally passes out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After introductions are made and everything is put back in place, they take a seat at one of the longer tables. Jihoon has been sequestered to one end of the table, with Jun and Minghao blocking him from the rest of them. </p><p>Mingyu eyes him warily from the other end.</p><p>“So,” Jeonghan begins, “it’s very nice to meet you. We’ve been traveling for a few days in search of our friend, Soonyoung. You guys seem to know him?”</p><p>Wonwoo slouches a little further when his friends spare him a glance, before Seungcheol takes the lead as eldest.</p><p>“Yeah, he used to visit all the time. For months, actually.”</p><p>Jun and Chan’s eyes brighten at this, and they inquire further. </p><p>“When was he last here?”</p><p>“He stopped coming a few weeks ago.”</p><p>They pull back, looking dejected. “I see.”</p><p>Jihoon opens his mouth, “Well, we know he was seeing <em> someone</em>.” </p><p>At this he fixes his glare on Mingyu, who widens his eyes before looking at Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mingyu, have you been dating Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asks, and Mingyu furiously shakes his head.</p><p>“No, no, I love Soonyoung, but not in that way. It was him and-”</p><p>“Mingyu, wait-”</p><p>“Wonwoo, actually.” </p><p>Everyone fixes their eyes on him, and he gulps. </p><p>Jihoon shoots him his killer stare.</p><p>“Wonwoo,” Minghao calls, “did you know he was sick?”</p><p>He's stunned at first, but then his heart drops to his stomach. </p><p>
  <em> Soonyoung was sick? Is it…my fault? </em>
</p><p>“Wonwoo?” </p><p>“Um, no, I didn’t.”</p><p>Minghao hums in acknowledgement, but stares at him like he knows more he’s letting on.</p><p>Jihoon, however, is not so discreet.</p><p>“Cut the bullshit, we know what you did. We just want to know if Soonyoung told you where he was going or not.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, </em> he thinks, <em> so it is my fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sorry he’s so rude, he’s usually very sweet. But yeah, if he told you where he was headed, it’d be great to know,” Minghao says, face caught in a neutral expression as he slaps his entire hand over Jihoon’s face.</p><p>Seungcheol responds, “We have no idea. When he stopped visiting, we were really worried because he didn’t say anything to us, but then we found out that he and Wonwoo, um, broke up, and never let us know what happened.”</p><p>A solemn hush overtakes the table, before Chan cuts it with a shaky voice.</p><p>“So we came here for <em> nothing? </em>” </p><p>Jun puts a hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly to reassure him.</p><p>“It’s okay Channie,” Jeonghan tells him before turning back to the others.</p><p>“Thank you. It was nice to meet you all, but I’m afraid we have to keep moving.”</p><p>He cuts their conversation short, gesturing for the others to collect their stuff. They quickly sweep everything away and get up from the table.</p><p>Jihoon then approaches Mingyu.</p><p>“Hey,” he says softly. </p><p>Mingyu looks around, then points to himself in confusion and fear. Jihoon clicks his tongue, then shifts his eyes around. </p><p>“Sorry about, um, trying to kill you and stuff. That’s my bad.”</p><p>Mingyu stares at him for a beat, but then his face breaks into a grin.</p><p>“It’s okay!” </p><p>Jihoon is a little shocked, because Mingyu is a handsome man with a gorgeous smile, and because he just forgave the guy that nearly clawed his eyes out.</p><p>So he just offers a nod before turning towards the door, where the rest were clipping on their cloaks.</p><p>“Wait!” Hansol says with wide eyes. </p><p>They turn to look at him expectantly, and he hesitates before asking, “Can we come with you?”</p><p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol shoot him incredulous looks while Mingyu beams. </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” he says excitedly, his eyes lighting up.</p><p>The mages look at each other, and Jeonghan smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to wax poetic about seventeen sometimes they're all just so beautiful</p><p>I forgot where i saw it but i think Jihoon really does have slight bottom fangs?? idk someone please confirm</p><p>Sneak peek: "He feels so happy in this moment, his heart full."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seokmin: Human (Blessed)</p><p>wow i didn't realize how long this chapter was</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “...come look at this kelpie!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hyung, what do you… this part of the...?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You...me, kid.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Stop that…You know I hate it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoshi opens his eyes to a field of gold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can hear people talking and giggling around him, but can’t seem to find them. Before him is a lake, and mountains in the distance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s beautiful, but he can’t bring himself to enjoy it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S…What are you doing over there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He whips around, looking for the owner of that deep voice, but sees nothing. It’s just him in the field, even though he’s surrounded by all these voices, and he huffs in frustration.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So...ng!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” He calls out to the open air, hoping someone would hear him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, his chest lights up in white-hot pain, and he keels over, clutching his shirt. He gasps, everything happening so quickly, and begins to sweat profusely. He squeeze his eyes shut and breathes harshly, trying to relieve the pain. It works somewhat, and when he manages to open his eyes again, it's nighttime. They sky is navy blue, so dark to the point it look black, and stars sprinkled throughout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the stars begin to fall, creating trails of color and light as they approach the ground. Hoshi watches an intensely bright one fall fast, so bright he has to squint to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It makes impact, pushing the wind all around it and shooting sparks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he looks up, he expects a crater, but sees a man holding the star in his hands, letting it dance around before running into a house. Soon, everything dims and he can hear water rushing in his ears as the world around him falls away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi gasps, the sun streaming through his windows as he rises from his bed.</p><p>He's sweating and trying to recall his dream, but all he can remember is warmth and the whistling of wind.</p><p>
  <em> Hm. </em>
</p><p>He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the murkiness in his mind. He turns to the edge of his bed and lets his legs dangle off the side before hopping down onto the bare wood.</p><p>The apartment Seungkwan helped him get is charming. It has a bedroom and plenty of windows, along with a connected kitchen and living room. After his friends gave him some old furniture and cute trinkets (courtesy of Joshua), the place was very pleasant and inviting. </p><p>He's glad to call it home. </p><p>He heads to the bathroom to wash up and takes one more look at the sunlight covering his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time Hoshi reaches Seokmin’s book cafe, a quaint place little called <em> Pretty U!</em>, he’s worked up a sweat, but feels good in the way one does after getting work done. </p><p>The bell chimes when he pushes the wooden door open, and the smell of books and coffee fill his senses.</p><p>“Hey Hoshi!” Seokmin’s bright voice calls out to him, and he can’t help but smile.</p><p>When he first met him a month ago, he was sure this man was some kind of angel. He has an incredibly bright smile (the brightest), tan skin that exudes warmth, and the sweetest laugh he’s ever heard. </p><p>“Hey Seokmin!” He takes a seat at the bar as Seokmin whips up some iced honey lemon tea for him. </p><p>“How’s work?”</p><p>“I had to go all the way to Shua-hyung’s today to give him that new plant he ordered. It was so far!” Hoshi whines, draping himself across the counter as Seokmin slides the drink over. </p><p>“Yeah, his place is pretty far. At least the weather was really nice today, right?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, glad I didn’t have to deliver the other day, the rain was really bad. I saw some <em> nereids </em> down by the docks still helping out sailors who lost stuff.”</p><p>“Yeesh,” Seokmin comments before he turns around to whip a cup of tea up. Hoshi watches him as he sips his drink. </p><p>“Your new shipment of coffee beans is coming in tomorrow by the way,” he says, and Seokmin twists his head around so fast Hoshi winces.</p><p>Seokmin giggles in excitement and smiles, “I’ve been waiting on these for so long now!”</p><p>Hoshi grins, “Why? Are they…” he wiggles his eyebrows, “magic beans?”</p><p>Seokmin laughs, and Hoshi thinks he sees all the patrons of the cafe turn to coo at him.</p><p>“No, not magic. They’re just from a different area than where I normally get them, so it’s a brand new taste. I’ll make sure you’re one of the first to try it!” </p><p>“Thanks Seokmin, I appreciate it.” </p><p>Seokmin finishes the coffee with an elegant leaf design, and pulls up a stool to sit across from him. </p><p>“Of course! So what are you doing now?”</p><p>“Talking to you?”</p><p>Seokmin rolls his eyes. “No,I meant what are you doing after this?”</p><p>Hoshi winks (or at least that’s what Seokmin thinks it was) and grins wide. </p><p>“Well actually, I have to head back to Joshua’s in,” he glances at the clock, “an hour.”</p><p>Seokmin nods, then his eyes light up.</p><p>“Hey, let’s have dinner with hyung tonight!”</p><p>Hoshi sits up straight and nods furiously at the idea, “Yes! I’ll invite Seungkwan! Come at 6, alright?”</p><p>The bells on the door chime as another patron enters the cafe. Seokmin takes a sip of coffee before getting up and rolling his sleeves.</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight?” he says, gesturing to the customer to give him a second, and waits for Hoshi's answer.</p><p> </p><p>He salutes and nods, laughing gleefully as he exits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hoshi walks through Joshua’s door two hours later, armed to the teeth with food, snacks, and various trinkets. The pile is so high he can’t see in front of him, and he’s wobbling precariously through the clinic’s doorway.</p><p>“Oh, Hoshi, hi! Have you eaten yet?” </p><p>How Joshua can tell it’s him from behind all the stuff is beyond Hoshi, but he decides not to question it.</p><p>“Haven’t eaten. I’m sorry I’m late, I was walking through the market and everyone kept giving me things from their stalls.”</p><p>“Ooh, score, did you get any ale?” He can hear the chair creak after he gets up, and his burden is suddenly made lighter.</p><p>“Um, I might have? At this point I’m not really sure.”</p><p>“Wow, the aunties seem to really like you, this is a ton of food. I guess we don’t have to worry about making dinner then!”</p><p>The sweet old ladies at the market had fallen in love with Hoshi, as he was rather kind to them. He always made sure their deliveries were on schedule, in perfect condition, and even helped out when he had the time (Seungkwan called it <em>The Hoshi Effect</em>). </p><p>“True. By the way, Seungkwan and Seokmin are coming over too, is that alright?” </p><p>Hoshi’s eyes flit up to Joshua nervously before going back to unpacking the food.</p><p>“Totally, the more the merrier,” Joshua says, a slight amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Yay! I told them 6!” Joshua grins fully at his excitement, so much so that his eyes curve into little half-moons, and Hoshi finds he has built zero tolerance to that killer smile.</p><p>Joshua waves him along. “Now let’s get some food in you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finish sorting the food and make their way over to the clinic part of the, well, clinic (he isn’t quite sure what it’s called). Joshua motions to the bed, and he sits with a heavy <em> thump </em>. It’s incredibly low to the ground, and if one looks beneath, it’s connected to a cluster of tree branches and roots.</p><p>Hoshi lays down and folds his hands over his stomach, trying to get comfortable, as Joshua perches on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“So,” Joshua begins softly, “have you felt strange lately?”</p><p>Hoshi hums in thought, blinking rapidly. </p><p>“A few nights ago, I felt really hot all of a sudden, like I had a fever, and nothing I did really helped. I drank water, I tried laying on the floor, opening a window, but it didn’t work. It felt like I was burning from the inside out.”</p><p>Joshua maintains his gentle demeanor, and nods slightly. </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>Hoshi pushes his eyebrows together, trying his best to remember. The dream from last night pops up suddenly, and he opens his mouth. </p><p>“Well actually, I had this really strange dream the other day. I was in some kind of field alone, but then I got feverish and it became...night time? I don't know, it didn't make much sense.”</p><p>Joshua’s brow creases, and he leans back against the foot of the bed. </p><p>“Hm, both are strange.”</p><p>“Why do you think it happened?”</p><p>Hoshi keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling, searching for the answer within himself. He so desperately wants to remember, to be able to explain it, but he just <em> can’t</em>.</p><p>“I think you might have gotten feverish because you have this huge reserve of mana, but aren’t using any of it.”</p><p>“...I guess that makes sense. Is there any way I can, uh, let it out?”</p><p>“You’d probably have to study some kind of magic,” Joshua suggests. </p><p>“I would teach you, but elven arts are not meant for human use.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see. Then, what about my dream?” </p><p>He closes his eyes, struggling to remember the color the sky was, the way the grass bent.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Dreams often mean something, but I don’t know where to begin with yours, considering you can’t remember much.” </p><p>Joshua gives him a worried look, afraid he might have upset him. Hoshi sits up and climbs next to the elf, sitting beside him so their shoulders are pressed against one another. </p><p>Joshua pats his arm and then strokes the back of his neck affectionately, playfully tugging at some of the longer tufts of hair. </p><p>Hoshi sighs and leans into the touch. </p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. I think I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Joshua hums and continues to comfort him. </p><p>“You’re a strong person Hoshi, I have no doubt you will.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...And then the carpet comes loose and Seungkwan <em>SMACKS</em> into the wall!” Seokmin says between huffs of laughter, slapping Seungkwan on the back. He’s fuming in his chair, and angrily grabs some food with his chopsticks so he can shove it down Seokmin’s throat.</p><p>He's still cackling wholeheartedly but makes a strangled noise when 3 pieces of <em> tteokbokki </em> make it into his mouth, courtesy of the bartender.</p><p>“There, there, eat more hyung!” Seungkwan says, holding more rice cakes menacingly in front of him, daring him to tell <em> one </em>more embarrassing story. Seokmin scoots his chair away from him, whining with his mouth full at Joshua, who’s laughing at his misery and messy face. Hoshi laughs too, reaching over from his chair to wipe some of the sauce smeared on his cheek.</p><p>“Phank oo hyun,” is what Hoshi hears as he chews on the food, and he breaks into more peals of laughter, knocking his head back in amusement.</p><p>When he brings his head back down, his eyes scan the table and land on Joshua, his gentle smile twisted in a mischievous grin, eyes glinting like a cat’s as he hands a drink to Seokmin.</p><p>“Here Minnie, drink this! It’ll help with the spiciness.”</p><p>Seokmin chews the last of what’s in his mouth and swallows, grabbing the cup and yelling a quick <em> I love you hyung, you’re the best, </em>before throwing it back. </p><p>His face morphs into one of disgust as he sticks his tongue out as far as he can. </p><p>“Oh my gosh Shua-hyung, ALCOHOL?! Why?!” </p><p>The table bursts into hoots of laughter when he shoots up, chair toppling behind him as he runs to the sink and empties the cup, replacing it with water and gulping it down. </p><p>Seungkwan is in tears and Hoshi high fives his hyung, who is very pleased with himself.</p><p>“You guys!” Seokmin whines, clearly upset at how much they enjoyed the prank.</p><p>Hoshi keeps laughing, so hard his sides begin to hurt, and Joshua, who is frightfully observant, tickles him to make it worse. He jumps in his chair, and manages to laugh harder than before as he squirms away as best he can.</p><p> </p><p>He feels so happy in this moment, his heart full.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Joshua-hyung, stop cheating!” Seungkwan yells as Joshua not so discreetly knocks the dice off the table.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, reaching down for the dice. He rerolls and cheers at the number that comes up, winning the game and quickly collecting the pool of money from the table.</p><p>“Ehhhy, you cheater!” Seokmin whines, trying to grab as much of it as he can before Joshua makes it disappear.</p><p>Hoshi just chuckles, happy and drunk on laughter (and alcohol). </p><p>He’s nodding off quietly when a chill runs through him and shocks his nerves. </p><p>The comfortable warmth of the room turns into something boiling hot, so painful he almost screams. </p><p>He can feel himself burning, his chest the white-hot center of it (the feeling is strangely familiar). He clutches his shirt and stumbles out of his seat, managing an excuse as he runs for the balcony door.</p><p>Clashing against it, he fumbles around, his fingers searching for the handle before he grasps it and throws the door open, stepping out into the cool night.</p><p>The sea breeze is welcome on his skin, and every nerve is on high alert.</p><p>Goosebumps rise, but nothing relieves the heat within. The rest stumble out, still drunk but sobering up quickly, and ask him what’s wrong.</p><p>He’s kneeling at this point, the pain in his chest becoming stronger and stronger, forcing him to curl into himself and shed tears of agony. A hand touches his back, but leaves as quickly as it came as someone gasps behind him.</p><p>“He’s burning up Shua, what do we do?” A voice, <em> Seungkwan’s</em>, he thinks.</p><p>Hoshi hears something behind him, like glass shattering into tiny pieces, and the tinkling of chimes before something incredibly cold clings to his back.</p><p>He gasps and sits up, back arched, as freezing trails of frost curl around his body, then sags in relief, the tension bleeding from his shoulders. </p><p>The chill begins to seep into his skin, and although his chest is still unbearably hot, the other parts seem to have subsided. He exhales, clutching the railing and slowly standing back up. He sees Seungkwan and Seokmin hesitate a bit before reaching out and supporting either side of him. </p><p>“Bring him to the bed,” Joshua says softly. His face is neutral, but the slight tremble in his voice reveals his concern.</p><p>He lets them take care of him, settling on the bed as a towel rubs at his face, wiping away the sweat and helping him cool down. The furnace in his chest begins to subside, and he feels a cool hand on his forehead, the comfort allowing him to slip out of consciousness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sun is setting this time and the wind is blowing harder than before. The grass flows in waves under it, and above him, the stars are peeking at him from their place in the sky. An especially rough breeze sweeps at him, and he covers his eyes with his arm. When he lowers it, someone is standing in front of him. Hoshi stares at him in shock, because this man looks exactly like him, just with jet-black hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello, Hoshi.” The man smiles, and Hoshi notes how his voice sounds different from his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who…are you? Are you me somehow?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stays still as the man examines him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, I suppose.” The man lifts his hands to his chin in thought, stroking an imaginary beard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let’s sit, I think we’re gonna be here a little while.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hesitates on whether or not he should trust the man, but eventually crosses his legs as he takes a seat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man beams and sits next to him. They watch the sky fade from pink to a deep, serene blue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoshi takes a glance at the man. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>What’s your name?” </em></p><p>
  <em> The man doesn’t look at him, keeping his eyes trained on the mountains in the distance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m…Soon,” he says, sounding somewhat unsure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, well, nice to meet you. Do you know where we are, exactly?” Hoshi takes the chance to look around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are evergreen trees on either side of them, but the space is an overwhelming sea of golden wheat, with large boulders scattered about. The lake in front of them is large,and beyond it is a range of mountains that have turned pink from the setting sun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do,” he says, leaning back so that he lays on the grass. Hoshi follows suit, but keeps his eyes trained on Soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s somewhere important to me, and to you too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To me? I’ve never seen this place before.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoshi squints his eyes in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have, you just can’t remember.” His eyes widen, because this man seems to know more than he thought. </em>
</p><p><em> “You know? D-did you know me before I lost my memories? Are you my brother or something? Are you </em> me <em> ?” </em></p><p>
  <em> Soon looks at the stars as more arrive, and he sighs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’ve never met, but we have a mutual…friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> At this point, the amount of stars in the sky are so plentiful they illuminate the field, and they begin to trail across the sky.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A mutual friend? Who is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t remember, remember?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hoshi’s heart sinks a little. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Desperate, he pushes on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, but if I just had a name maybe, or some kind of clue, I could get my memories back!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He ends his request more forcefully than he’d intended. Soon grins slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “In due time, Hoshi.” More and more stars appear and more and more fall, making the sky a blinding white.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “When?” he asks, voice wavering in his distress. But Soon reveals nothing, just grins his grin, and he feels something tug at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Time to go.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The stars shine brighter than before, and Hoshi is blinded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wai-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jolts up from the bed, startling Seokmin, who was resting his head on the bed from his seat on the floor. His eyes are wide, before they crinkle at his smile. </p><p>“HYUNG!” he shouts, and he can hear shuffling from downstairs. Seungkwan bursts into the room, a tray of food in hand, and Joshua appears behind him quietly. He sees Seungkwan’s eyes gloss over before he thrusts the tray at Joshua (who fumbles with it precariously) before he launches himself at Hoshi. </p><p>“<em>OOMPH- </em>“</p><p>“Oh my god I was so worried you were sick, or hurt, or you were gonna die or something,” Seungkwan blubbers on and on, relieved that he's okay, then starts hitting him, smacking his shoulder relentlessly.</p><p>“Never do that again!”</p><p>Like toddlers, Seungkwan’s demeanor prompts Seokmin to tear up.</p><p>“HYUNG,” they wail together, and Hoshi joins in too, tearing up and hugging them as close as he can. </p><p>Joshua watches from afar for a bit, amused by his friends, before walking over with the tray and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The two make way for him, and he pushes the tray in Hoshi’s direction.</p><p>There’s a steaming bowl of rice porridge, with some kimchi on the side. There were scallions and even some fish too. Hoshi sniffles. </p><p>“Here,” Joshua prompts gently, “Eat some food, regain your energy.”</p><p>He nods, touched by the gesture, and scoops a spoonful into his mouth.</p><p>All of a sudden, there’s a watery image of a toothy grin, the scent of the ocean, and distant chimes of bright laughter that ring in his head. He lowers the spoon slowly and looks at the spot in front of him, dazed. </p><p>Joshua furrows his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, is it not good?”</p><p>Tears cascade down Hoshi’s face, not because the food is bad, but because the memory is so wonderful, and it isn’t enough.</p><p>He wants more. He wants to <em> remember </em> these people he keeps seeing. To call out their names. </p><p>To remember his own. </p><p>“No, hyung, it’s perfect, thank you.”</p><p>They let him cry it out, comforting him and wiping away his tears, and he can’t help but think he has the kindest friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry if this was a little slow, i wanted to develop soonyoung's new relationships and friends more!!</p><p>sneak peek: "Life always likes to slip him a little extra something."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Still Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew get into some danger, and Wonwoo and Minghao have a heart-to-heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hansol volunteered them for an adventure, Wonwoo most certainly did not anticipate he would be stuck in a pool of sludge as his friends get chased around by a giant toad, but it seems life always likes to slip him a little extra something.</p>
<p>It had been two weeks and a half into their journey when they encountered what would lead them to the current situation. </p>
<p>Tensions were high ever since the day they left, having gotten off on the wrong foot, but Jun and Hansol were becoming fast friends after the researcher had found out Jun is a merman.</p>
<p>Although his circumstances prevented him from saying much about ocean life, he still proudly showed off his color-changing eyes and even gave Hansol a few of his blue scales. The boy was delighted to talk to the merman about their favorite bodies of water, and Wonwoo has never seen him speak so animatedly to someone he’d just met. </p>
<p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan naturally gravitated towards each other, being the respective leaders of their groups, and Mingyu and Minghao were getting along wonderfully thanks to their similar age and history. </p>
<p>Chan kind of floated around with everyone, and has a very similar magnetism to Soonyoung, albeit sharper and more commanding. </p>
<p>Jihoon, the coldest of them all, had come to appreciate Seungcheol (mostly for his fishing skills), but remains standoffish to the rest of them, especially Wonwoo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Anyways</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the 17th day of <em> Operation: Find Soonyoung and </em> <strike> <em> Smack His Dumbass </em> </strike> <em> Horanghae at Him, </em>they encountered a swamp. Hansol lit up (swamps were rare in their part of the world) and Wonwoo could see how badly he wanted to explore.</p>
<p>But Hansol is thoughtful and smart, he knew they had to stay on task, so he bit his lip and kept walking.</p>
<p>Mingyu, on the other hand, was all too happy to ask for him. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, I think Hansol wants to check the swamp out!”</p>
<p>The others look at him and then turn to Hansol, who feels flustered under the sudden attention. He stutters a bit and waves his hands. </p>
<p>“I-I’m really okay, I just thought it was interesting.”</p>
<p>Mingyu hooks an arm around his shoulder, “Aw come on, I know you at least want to have a look!” </p>
<p>Hansol refuses profusely as Mingyu pushes it, and the others share a look. </p>
<p>Eventually, Jeonghan smirks and speaks up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that’s a fantastic idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here they are, Wonwoo and Mingyu stuck in the mud, as the rest are chased around by a giant monster toad. </p>
<p>Minghao had managed to escape the trap thanks to his physical prowess, and perched himself on the branch of a tree. Mingyu initially made it out safely too, but slipped and fell right back in. </p>
<p>Seungcheol is currently trying to pull him out, but it’s so far proving impossible. Across the way, Jihoon is nimbly leading the toad around, trying to give them time to escape. Chan casts spells from the side, trying to freeze it in place as Jun and Hansol try to reason with it, and Jeonghan is nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Wonwoo thinks he may or may not have been eaten already. </p>
<p>Seungcheol's grunting with effort, trying to pull Mingyu out by any means possible (including his hair). Wonwoo is exhausting himself trying to claw his way through, but his ghoulish strength is of no use, all of his limbs glued down by slime and mud.</p>
<p>“Hyung, <em> quit it </em>, that hurts!” Mingyu hisses in pain when he pulls especially hard. He loves the guy, and he knows he’s trying to help out, but his method is doing more harm than good right now. </p>
<p>Minghao drops down to the branch just above them, dangling a vine near Mingyu.</p>
<p>“Grab on! I’ll try to pull you out.”</p>
<p>Minghao shakes it, and Mingyu is quick to hold on. Minghao begins pulling, and Wonwoo thinks he looks deceptively strong, because he’s <em>actually</em> moving Mingyu, albeit little bit by <em> very </em>little bit.</p>
<p>Something colorful then appears in his field of vision, and he narrows his eyes at it, trying to see better.</p>
<p>It was Jeonghan, standing casually on a giant tree root as he bites into some...fruit?</p>
<p>Jihoon spots him and leaps to where he is, skidding a bit when he lands.</p>
<p>“Finally,” he exclaims, huffing hard, “Where <em> were </em>you?!”</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, well, I went to explore and found this tree that had some delicious looking fruit, so I grabbed some to share.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan continues to eat, completely undisturbed by the chaos unravelling around him. In fact, he almost seems to<em> enjoy </em>it. </p>
<p>That is, until the toad comes barreling towards him. </p>
<p>It leaps, and time seems to slow as it descends, aiming for where Jeonghan and Jihoon.</p>
<p>But then Jeonghan raises his hand, holding it there, and the toad suddenly stops mid-jump. Jeonghan curls his finger and moves his hand like he’s turning a knob. All of a sudden, it’s upside down and floating away from them, farther and farther into the swamp until it’s completely out of sight. Wonwoo feels kind of sick from watching him.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of relief, where everyone sighs and lets silence blanket the area, until Seungcheol yells. </p>
<p>“YOU COULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT <em> EARLIER?! </em>”</p>
<p>“...My bad?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hansol apologized profusely afterwards, feeling guilty about what happened because it was his idea, but everyone assured him it was fine. They make their way to the nearby stream to wash themselves, the feeling of slime and mud coming off their skin entirely refreshing.</p>
<p>Wonwoo finishes quickly, rather shy of his body and pale skin, and steps out after Jun begins splashing everyone with his enormous tail. He takes a seat on a boulder high up, wanting to feel the warmth of the sun, smiling as his friends have fun chasing Jun around, though he was much faster than the rest.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and relishes in the comfortable weather, allowing himself some time to think.</p>
<p>If Wonwoo’s to be honest, he can’t quite remember what happened the day his parents died. All he has left from it are fragments of memories, and a lingering hatred towards people who use magic. He, at first, saw no problem with his way of thought. </p>
<p><em> Mages are dangerous anomalies, </em>an entirely normal idea that many have, and in his experience, they were. They’re selfish, thoughtless beings who live without remorse.</p>
<p>It was only after he realized Soonyoung is one of them that it changed. Soonyoung, who is kind and selfless, someone who just gives and gives and gives, doesn’t fit that definition in any way. </p>
<p>And then he met Jeonghan, who takes care of the group as though they were his family. Jun, who makes sure everyone has the support they need, and Minghao, who quietly watches over his friends. Jihoon, a gruff person but more sensitive to others than most, and Chan, a bright boy with not a single bad bone in him.</p>
<p>He has much to think about.</p>
<p>Then, he hears the sound of wet footsteps behind him, and turns around to greet them. </p>
<p>Who Wonwoo sees is not who he expects. </p>
<p>Minghao's hair is damp, wings fluttering behind him. He takes a seat next to him in a spot with especially strong sunlight, and exhales.</p>
<p>Wonwoo shuffles aside a bit, and starts to get up, but then Minghao speaks.</p>
<p>“Don’t move.”</p>
<p>Stunned, he slowly relaxes back into a sitting position, except he crosses his arms around his legs and hugs them close to his chest. </p>
<p>The little space between them makes him uneasy, and he tries to focus on the rustling of the leaves rather than the loud beating of his heart as the sprite huffs out through his nose.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” The question startles him, and he mumbles a response.</p>
<p>“M’fine.”</p>
<p>“I just thought you might not have been feeling well, so I came to check up on you.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo isn’t quite sure of what to say. Of their group, Minghao was probably the most cryptic. He would rather listen than talk, and keeps his distance from Wonwoo and his friends, save for Mingyu, who makes friends with everyone. </p>
<p>Minghao continues, “I saw you get kind of sick in the swamp, what happened?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo considers lying to him, but thinks better of it. </p>
<p>“Seeing you guys use magic kind of…brings up bad memories for me.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Minghao says plainly, accepting his answer. The sun is still shining, but it feels too intense now.</p>
<p>What he says next is like a punch in the gut.</p>
<p>“Is that why you hurt Soonyoung?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo swallows the lump in his throat, but it doesn’t get rid of the guilt.</p>
<p>“You pushed him away because he is what you hate most.” </p>
<p>At this, Minghao makes eye contact and stares at him, and Wonwoo suddenly feels exposed, like the sprite can see through him.</p>
<p>“W-What? No, I mean, it’s complicated, I just…<em>you wouldn’t understand</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>I wouldn’t understand? </em> What a selfish thing to say.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t understand your pain? Your anger?”</p>
<p>His words are scathing, but his voice remains flat.</p>
<p>“We have long suffered for our powers, something we have no control over.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo remains quiet as the sound of the wind and the trees become muffled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for what happened to you, truly, but wielding your trauma as a way to hurt others is malicious and uncouth.”</p>
<p>Minghao has a wicked way with words, and it makes Wonwoo burn with shame.</p>
<p>“I…I’m sorry,” he admits, slumping into himself.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” he shrugs, “I know you’re not a bad person, just someone who’s been hurt. I forgave you for what you did to Soonyoung a while ago.”</p>
<p>“Y-You have?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I know he’s wronged you too. He lied for so long, and then ran away from it all."</p>
<p>He pauses and nibbles on his lip.</p>
<p>"I hope, for both your sakes, we find him soon.”</p>
<p>He gets up abruptly, and turns to Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“Anyways, I wanted to make sure you knew that,” he says, turning to rejoin their friends at the shore of the stream. </p>
<p>Wonwoo, unsure of what to say as he watches him go, squeezes out a tiny, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Minghao pauses a bit, before continuing to walk, not turning back. Wonwoo sees him disappear behind the boulder and re-emerge next to Jun and Chan, who pull him back into the water.</p>
<p>Wonwoo rests his chin on his knees and closes his eyes, letting the slight breeze ruffle his hair as he thinks about Minghao’s words. Then he thinks about all the people he’s met, the journey they’re on, and the feeling of the sun on his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of all, he thinks of Soonyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for those who are interested in side stories for each of the characters, they probably won't be as long as this fic, maybe around 5 chapters? </p>
<p>i'll publish them soon so you can have fun reading about the characters and take a break from this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Port Town: Holiday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>timeskip: two months</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been traveling together for a while now, scouring the land in search of their dear friend. It’s been a difficult few months, but the nine of them have become a close group of companions. The summer weather has made camping quite fun, and they often sleep in great big piles next to each other.</p><p>One night, after a long day of walking and listening to Jun profess his love for spicy food, they set up camp near a beach. </p><p>Wonwoo stays awake, unable to sleep peacefully and shuffles to look at the stars. A breeze picks up, and he feels a cool chill ride with it.</p><p>Then he turns on his right side and is startled by the small figure at the edge of the shore. He squints, trying to see who it is, but can’t. Sitting upright, he climbs out of their camp, walking towards the beach.</p><p>Summer is coming to its end, and has shaken Autumn awake.</p><p>The air is still but he shivers as he walks up to the person. Upon closer look, he sees Jeonghan staring off into the ocean, a somber look on his face. Jeonghan turns to him suddenly, and smirks.</p><p>“Hey Wonwoo, why are you up?”</p><p>“...Couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“Ah, me neither.”</p><p>He turns back around at the sound of a wave crashing and Wonwoo allows himself to stare at him. Jeonghan looks ethereal under the moonlight, and it feels like everything in the world is bending towards him, the water, the trees, the breeze, even the stars.</p><p>They seem to dangle themselves in front of him, so that he may pluck them from the sky like one would the fruit from a tree. </p><p>“Wonwoo,” he calls, and he is stunned as he remembers Jeonghan is actually real.</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>“How did you meet Soonyoung?” </p><p>A blur of memories pass him by, and he smiles a bit when he recalls the right one.</p><p>“He…had come into my shop, huffing and talking about a key, but he stopped when he looked at me and, um, flushed this bright red.”</p><p>Jeonghan chuckles a bit, charmed by the story.</p><p>“Then he scrambled around the shop, searching for the key I guess, but couldn’t find it, and then told me I was really cute before running out of the shop.”</p><p>At this, Jeonghan smiles wide, eyes shining with a deep fondness.</p><p>Wonwoo, suddenly brave, asks, “How did <em> you </em> meet him?”</p><p>Jeonghan closes his eyes and tilts his head back, sighing out through his nose.</p><p>“I’ve known Soonyoung nearly all his life. He found me when he was young, kicked out of his hometown and wanting to learn magic.” </p><p>Wonwoo cocks his head in confusion. </p><p>“You look so young, why would he try to find you? Aren't you two nearly the same age?” </p><p>Jeonghan pauses at this.</p><p>“You’re very perceptive Wonwoo.”</p><p>The look he gives him is much different than any he's ever seen from the man. It's cold and cuts deep, making Wonwoo shiver as he bristles in alarm, but he continues.</p><p>“So why was he looking for you?”</p><p>Jeonghan is admiring the stars now, and Wonwoo can’t tell what he may be thinking at all.</p><p>“...I’ve looked like this for a long while.” </p><p>Wonwoo straightens up.</p><p>“What does <em> that </em> mean?”</p><p>“...Some time ago, I did something I wasn’t supposed to, and I paid the price.” </p><p>He smiles bitterly. </p><p>Wonwoo is nervous now, and his questions have only multiplied since he asked his first. </p><p>Jeonghan, who seemed the most normal, ended up holding the deepest secrets of them all. </p><p>Wonwoo pauses, then presses on.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Jeonghan shifts his eyes to look at Wonwoo for a moment, then back at the stars.</p><p>“Can’t say.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, frustrated with the answer but determined not to show it.</p><p>“Then, do you regret it?”</p><p>“...Not at all. I don’t think I ever will.”</p><p>At his answer, Wonwoo can’t help but think Jeonghan remains entirely out of reach, a being above all others. It awes him, as well as fill him with a sense of pity. </p><p>He must be lonely.</p><p>“Wonwoo,” the man says, breaking him out of his stupor.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why do you love him?”</p><p>This must be the most personal question he’s been asked since Soonyoung’s disappearance, and it makes him hesitate because it was said so simply, like he’s been asked what his favorite color is. </p><p>Before he answers, Wonwoo takes a deep breath, not because he doesn’t know what to say, but because he knows he would need it to speak.</p><p>“Soonyoung is…like a star. He’s full of energy, and loud and commanding, someone everyone sees at some point because he’s everywhere at once. He's bright and intense, and he gives me a sense of comfort I haven't felt in a long time."</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes gloss over, and reflect so much more emotion than he tells.</p><p> </p><p>"My life just isn't...complete without him, you know? The way the moon would stand alone without its stars." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hums at his answer, and lets a silence stretch between them.</p><p>“Soonyoung,” Jeonghan begins, “is someone irreplaceable. He’s my precious student, and I’ve seen him grow up. I suppose he’s like a son.” He sighs.</p><p>“Which is why I was so disheartened when I heard what happened. I didn’t want to let anything bad happen to my kids, and what you said was so horrible that I blamed all of it on you.” </p><p>Wonwoo winces.</p><p>“But I shouldn’t have, because what Soonyoung did was wrong too. He shouldn’t have lied to you all that time, and he shouldn’t have run away. I’ve raised him to be cowardly in the face of feelings, and it’s all come to this. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jeonghan hadn’t been looking at him, but he’s staring now, eyes scanning over his face.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you all this for when you see him again. Remember that you are <em> both </em>at fault, and neither of you deserve more of an apology than the other.”</p><p>Wonwoo is stunned, because he most definitely thought he was about to be chewed out.</p><p>He tries to form words, but finds himself at a loss. Everything he thinks of sounds wrong, too angry, too weepy, too little, too <em>much</em>, so he refrains from saying anything at all.</p><p>They stay like that, silent and contemplative, until the sun begins to peek over the horizon. </p><p>Jeonghan turns to face him fully. “Let’s sleep, Wonwoo.”</p><p>Wonwoo yawns in agreement, and they walk back to the camp, stewing in their separate thoughts as they share the young morning together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Wonwoo feels like shit from the complete lack of sleep, but Jeonghan is somehow just fine, even managing to convince Jihoon that Mingyu has hidden his stuff somewhere, inciting chaos as the man shakes Mingyu furiously, Minghao and Chan trying to pull him off as Seungcheol and Jun chant <em> Fight! Fight! Fight! </em> from the side. Wonwoo groans. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did I agree to this again? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the morning bustle is settled and Jihoon finds out everything was a lie, peace returns to their group, and they discuss their next destination. The huge map in front of them is filled with markings and extra scraps of paper attached to it.</p><p>Hansol points to a red line that follows the coast. “I think we should keep following the train route. If he was out of mana by the time he left, he must have needed some way to get around right?” Although quiet and unassuming, the boy is extremely intelligent and wise, especially for someone so young. Jun, Mingyu, and Seungcheol nod in agreement, but Minghao argues. </p><p>“Soonyoung is very resourceful, I think he could be anywhere. We should be meticulous and check every town in the area.” At this suggestion, Jihoon and Jun (even though he agreed with Hansol before), nod. Wonwoo listens, trying to come to a conclusion as well, but spots Jeonghan out of the corner of his eye, who is sitting a bit farther away, elbows resting on his knees and his fingers intertwined like he’s plotting something. His eyes are closed but his eyebrows crease the space between his forehead.</p><p>“Jeonghan?” he asks, and although he hadn’t meant for everyone to hear, they turn their heads.</p><p>“Hyung? Did you think of something?”</p><p>He opens his eyes and straightens up.</p><p>“Actually, yesterday night, when you guys were asleep, I felt a surge of Soonyoung’s mana.” Jun and Chan gasp, leaning in closer to listen. The others are thoroughly confused.</p><p>Mingyu asks, “What do you mean? I thought he was like, broken or something?”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened, but I felt a wave of it, and judging by the direction,” Jeonghan trails his finger along that red line, “it came from somewhere along the coast. It disappeared soon after though.” Seungcheol crouches down next to the map, pointing at a small, shaded block drawn onto the map.</p><p>“Then we should head here next.”</p><p>Everyone leans in to get a better look, and find at the edge of his finger a town called Holiday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holiday is actually half a day away from where they were, so by the time they make it, the sun is just beginning to set. The cobblestone paths and colorful buildings are a nice change of pace from the miles and miles of grass they’ve seen, and the sound of voices and bustling people provide a feeling of home they hadn’t realized they were missing. </p><p>People stare as they enter town, but the group ignores them and stops in front of an inn. The food smells heavenly, and even though Mingyu’s cooking is great, there’s only so much boiled weeds one can eat. The bell chimes when they open the door, and a few people look up from their tables. They return to their conversations but then do a double take because <em> damn </em>, these men are beautiful! </p><p>“Welcome to Do Re Mi Inn!” a cheerful voice calls from the bar. The man standing there is young, with large eyes and adorably set cheeks. His smile is comforting, and the boys feel themselves relaxing already.</p><p>“Take a seat where you can find one, and I’ll be right with you,” he says. “I’m Seungkwan!”</p><p>They shuffle in further, looking around for a table, and find one towards the back of the room in a small corner. The inn is especially rowdy, and they see Seungkwan scolding a huddle of drunk sailors who broke some glass. They look sheepish, and the people surrounding them are laughing.</p><p>“This is a happy town,” Minghao says, looking fondly at the scene. The rest smile, and begin to fall into conversation. Seungkwan approaches with his hands in his apron, and beams at them.</p><p>“So what can I get you?” </p><p>After an astoundingly long order, the bartender simply nods and makes his way back to the kitchen, where he starts yelling their order.</p><p>A second voice yells back and Seungkwan shouts, “Seokmin! You klutz, that was my favorite dish!” </p><p>They hear someone whine in response and a scuffle seems to break out in the kitchen. </p><p>Seungkwan yells “PUNK!” as the other voice begs for mercy.</p><p>“Please, I’m on my knees! I’m on my kne-ow!”</p><p>It eventually settles down, and Seungkwan comes out with two trays carrying mugs.</p><p>A chuckle resounds through the inn, and Seungkwan returns it as he weaves through tables to reach theirs. “Here, 6 orders of beer and tea for the other 3. Your food will come out soon, or at least<em> I HOPE IT WILL</em>,” he shouts at the end and tilts his head towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Anyways, enjoy.”</p><p>They thank him and watch as he gets teased by some other folks about his menace of a chef in the kitchen, when Seungcheol grabs 3 of the mugs and sips the foam off the tops. The table stares at him incredulously, but he simply returns the look with a shrug and throws one back.</p><p>Later, when most of the inn’s patrons have left and their merry band is happily buzzed, they manage to rent rooms in the inn and promptly fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY'RE SO CLOSE TO HIM</p><p>i cried a lil while writing wonwoo is so whipped i cant</p><p>happy lunar new year everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get real.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Hoshi wakes up in that field again, except everything looks much...bigger? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's spring from what he can tell, with vibrant flowers blooming, the chirping sounds of nature all around, and a warmth that's particular to this season alone. Beneath him is a picnic blanket, and an assortment of food is in front of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He realizes he's holding something in his small, chubby hands, and looks down to see an incomplete crown of flowers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh, that looks really good kid," someone says from beside him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He whips his head around, and is met with a figure. The sun is directly behind him, forcing Hoshi to squint, and he can see their hair glowing in the light, towering over him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He can't see their face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They pick him up and raise him up high, before tucking him into their chest and spinning  around the meadow. He hears himself giggle in delight, like a child, and they blow a raspberry on his cheek. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then they place him on the blanket again, and lay down beside him. A hand rubs his tummy gently, and they begin to sing a quiet song. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Easily, Hoshi gets sleepy and allows the feeling to take over, slowly dozing off in the company of this stranger, who smells like home. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hoshi wakes up in a bed this time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No field, just a warm bed covered in sunlight. The scent of the ocean surrounds him, and he gets up on his elbows.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's only then that he realizes someone is beside him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though he should be surprised, the sight of the man only gives him a strong sense of belonging and comfort. His back is facing him, and the slight rise and fall of his body indicates his state of sleep. Hoshi gets the urge to ruffle their hair, and so he does, the feeling beneath his hand silky and familiar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man groans and begins to roll around to face him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as he's about to see his face, Hoshi feels a force tug at him, and the world once again falls away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s still dark when he reaches the Do Re Mi Inn, a morning chill clinging to the air. He knocks on the kitchen door and it opens to reveal a tired Seungkwan, whose hair is rebelliously sticking up.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Hoshi,” he says groggily, before walking back inside and waving a lazy hand at him.</p>
<p>Hoshi enters with the delivery carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible as he sets down a crate of vegetables. The sack of potatoes drops from his shoulder, and he lowers his backpack full of meat. Seungkwan looks on in awe as he unpacks more and more stuff.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re well enough to carry all this? You were sick just the other night!”</p>
<p>Seungkwan snaps awake and hurries over to help him sort the ingredients, bustling around the kitchen to put them away.</p>
<p>He shakes his head, grinning, “I’m really alright, don’t worry about me!”</p>
<p>The bartender wants to scold him, but decides not to, simply shaking his head and going about his business.</p>
<p>Hoshi decides he has some more time before his next delivery, and takes a seat on one of the kitchen counters as Seungkwan fixes some coffee.</p>
<p>Bored, he asks, “Got any new people?”</p>
<p>Seungkwan almost says no, like he always does when Hoshi asks him, but is reminded of the group of men who walked in last night.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, you totally missed it, this group of gorgeous men came in last night! They’re staying upstairs right now.”</p>
<p>Hoshi squeals (In these last few months, he’s found himself to be a sucker for good looking people).</p>
<p>“Wow, that sounds exciting! Did you drool?”</p>
<p>Seungkwan scowls, “No, I didn’t drool.”</p>
<p>Hoshi giggles into his hand and Seungkwan raises his fist as a warning.</p>
<p>Hoshi tries to stifle them, but they erupt again as Seungkwan retells the story of what happened in the kitchen yesterday. Soon enough, Hoshi bids him goodbye to head over to Seokmin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upstairs, Wonwoo dreams of Soonyoung’s voice and his bubbly laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo wakes up to the sound of shouting and wheels rolling over cobblestone.</p>
<p>He raises his head off the bed, blinking sleepily, and blindly gropes the bed stand, searching for his glasses. He puts them on and quickly scans the room.</p>
<p>Jihoon is sound asleep, curled up on his bed in the way a cat would, and Seungcheol is stretching on the other side of the room, fully dressed.</p>
<p>“Oh, g’morning Wonwoo! We slept in pretty late.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol grins, pleased to have such an easy morning, and Wonwoo nods, glad he doesn’t have to pack up a tent or rush for breakfast before there isn’t any left. Seungcheol motions to follow him downstairs, and he manages to slip on his shoes before stumbling out of the room.</p>
<p>He hears Mingyu’s high pitched giggle and Hansol’s flat<em> ha ha ha </em> on his way down, and smiles at his friends seated at the bar in the dining hall. Mingyu is behind it wearing an apron and Seungkwan is beside him, fixing tea and drinks while he chats animatedly with Jun.</p>
<p>“Oh Wonwoo-hyung! Are you hungry? I made breakfast!” Mingyu gives a little wave and everyone else greets him as he slowly slides into the seat next to Hansol (Seungcheol headed outside for a run).</p>
<p>A steaming hot plate of food was placed in front of him, and the smell wafting from it has him drooling already. He thanks Mingyu and digs in, and it almost makes him cry, because it’s just so <em>freaking</em> good.</p>
<p>The lively conversations around him and the warmth of the inn make Wonwoo feel at home. He relaxes into his seat as he eats his food, and gets lost in Seungkwan and Jun’s conversation.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m actually really good at imitating animals,” Jun says.</p>
<p>“Really? Can I hear?"</p>
<p>“Sure! I mostly do it to cats because they’re just so fascinating.”</p>
<p>Jun clears his throat, and Wonwoo listens in close.</p>
<p>“Mreowrr...Mreowwwrrr!”</p>
<p>Seungkwan applauds, clearly impressed, and Wonwoo claps quietly on the side. Jun beams a toothy grin at both of them before hopping off his seat at the bar.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go wake my friends up for breakfast, they always sleep in late,” he says in a sing-song voice, and hums all the way up the stairs. </p>
<p>They hear groans and the shuffle of footsteps upstairs before Jun comes bounding back down and slides happily into his seat, finishing the last of his breakfast. Seungcheol just returned from his quick run, huffing lightly and grabbing a plate.</p>
<p>Minghao stumbles down first, in impeccable sleepwear and messy bedhead that somehow still looks good (Wonwoo smoothes his own hair down subconsciously). He sits himself on top of a long table behind them.</p>
<p>Hansol passes him a meatless plate of food and Minghao mutters a quiet, “Thanks"as Jihoon and Jeonghan come down next, grumbling about how <em> it’s too damn early in the morning </em> and incoherent strings of curses as they hurriedly take seats. </p>
<p>Chan is the last to arrive, nearly tripping when he misses the last step, and his brown hair is entirely in his face. Mingyu passes them their plates before removing his apron and sitting down to eat his own. </p>
<p>There’s a chorus of “Thank you’s” and various comments about the food, like “How is this so good?”, and “He definitely put something <em>extra</em> in this.”</p>
<p>The hall becomes louder as people wake up, and Wonwoo takes his time, basking in the presence of his friends.</p>
<p>Mingyu is telling a story in his (unintentionally) loud voice when Chan gasps. </p>
<p>Everyone immediately turns their heads in concern, but Chan is just sitting there with this dumbstruck look on his face.</p>
<p>“Chan?” Hansol calls out, shaking his arm a little. The boy snaps out of it, and looks at him before looking at all of them.</p>
<p>He smacks his lips together, before he speaks. </p>
<p>“I…can feel Soonyoung’s mana. Like, <em> feel it,</em> feel it.”</p>
<p>It’s a bit comical how everyone’s eyes widen at the same time, and then scramble to gather around Chan.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Jihoon says, his eyes wide and ears perked up, attentive.</p>
<p>“I can kind of smell him too, although it's a bit different.”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, there’s this scramble around the hall; plates being thrown into the sink, people running up the stairs for their jackets and bags, and a loud crash (probably Mingyu).</p>
<p>Seungkwan is watching the chaos unfurl in absolute confusion, looking around as everyone rushes out the door, and all Jun manages is “Meet back here in an hour!” before the door sweeps shut behind them.</p>
<p>Seungkwan is still a bit shocked, and looks around the suddenly empty room. To his surprise, the tables and floors are absolutely clean, and he wonders how they somehow managed to do it all before they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 9 of them split into teams of three and search all over town. They find themselves tracking wisps of his mana and scent, but he’s never there, like a <em> ghost </em>.</p>
<p>It’s nearly the end of the hour when Jihoon, Minghao and Chan find a cafe named <em> Pretty U! </em> in a quieter part of town.</p>
<p>It <em>reeks</em> of Soonyoung, so they enter, hoping to find him there. Chimes from a bell welcome them, and a tall man from behind the counter greets them with a bright expression.</p>
<p>He has a long face, coupled with a sharp nose and fluffy brown hair, the kind you want to ruffle. His smile turns his eyes into crescents and he has these cute, bunny-like teeth that brighten his features even more.</p>
<p>Overall, a very adorably attractive man.</p>
<p>“Welcome!” he says, and they look around the cafe for a familiar face. There’s someone singing quietly in the back on a small stage, and the smell of bread and coffee is wonderful as it permeates their noses.</p>
<p>But there’s no trace of Soonyoung. Defeated, they take a seat at the counter.</p>
<p>Seokmin’s smile falls a bit, and he asks “Are you alright?” out of concern.</p>
<p>They nod at him before turning to murmur between themselves. A little while later, three cups of coffee are placed in front of them, along with some sandwiches. They look up at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“We didn’t order anything,” Jihoon says.</p>
<p>Seokmin nods and smiles again. "I know," he starts, “but you all looked so down, I figured some coffee would help.”</p>
<p>They almost shield their eyes from how bright his smile is, and accept the treats with gratitude.</p>
<p>Seokmin, a social creature by nature, begins to ask them questions.</p>
<p>“I’m Seokmin! Who are you guys?”</p>
<p>They introduce themselves just by name, not knowing if they should overshare.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you! What are you all in town for?” The barista cocks his head like a puppy, and Minghao answers.</p>
<p>“We’re looking for our brother.”</p>
<p>“I see! What’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Seokmin makes a noise of understanding, and is about to reply when the bell chimes and he looks up. </p>
<p>“Oh, hi Hoshi! Have you eaten yet?”</p>
<p>Jihoon gets goosebumps and his eyes widen as a familiar scent floods the cafe.</p>
<p>He perks up and turns to watch as the man who just walked in makes his way to the other end of the counter with a box. Minghao and Chan look up too, and nearly start sobbing right then and there. </p>
<p>Soonyoung is radiant under the sunlight falling through the windows, looking healthy and happy as he converses with Seokmin. He’s regained a healthy curve to his cheeks, and his complexion is vibrant, showing the thrum of life beneath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the best they’ve seen him look in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, it's been a busy day. I came back to give you that shipment of coffee beans you’ve been waiting for!”</p>
<p>“Awesome hyung, really. Let me make something for you!”</p>
<p>Jihoon gets up first, and Minghao and Chan watch him approach Soonyoung slowly.</p>
<p>He’s gets closer and closer until he's next to Soonyoung, listening to him ramble to Seokmin, before the estranged man looks at him, and gets startled by their closeness.</p>
<p>He makes a noise of confusion, and Jihoon looks up into his eyes, searching his expression for some kind of recognition, disappointed when he finds none. </p>
<p>He feels something fester inside of him, something ugly and sad and broken, and he rasps out his name.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung?”</p>
<p>Hoshi stares at him, because this man sounds like stardust and crystals colliding, reminds him of quiet kindness and comfort, but he doesn’t know why.</p>
<p>There’s something on the very tip of his tongue, threatening to tumble out and reveal itself, but it’s being held back.</p>
<p>Instead, he responds, “Uh, my name is Hoshi?”</p>
<p>Jihoon gulps, trying to clear his choked up throat.</p>
<p>“Your name is Soonyoung.”</p>
<p>Hoshi doesn’t understand at first, confused as to who this man is and why he’s here.</p>
<p>But then, this look slowly dawns upon his face. His eyebrows raise as his eyes widen, mouth forming an ‘0’. </p>
<p>“Y-You know me? Like, the me from before?”</p>
<p>Hoshi stares at him, and Seokmin turns in shock. Minghao and Chan get up from their seats to approach as well, but cautiously, like they’re afraid to startle him.</p>
<p>“...Come with me.”</p>
<p>Jihoon’s hand trembles when he reaches out to tug on his elbow, hand clinging on tight when he feels warmth beneath his fingertips. </p>
<p>But as soon as he does, Hoshi gets weak, something inside him simmering and going wild.</p>
<p>He slumps against the shorter man as he feels himself getting hotter and hotter, and Jihoon and Seokmin are quick to grab him and ask him what’s wrong, but he can’t put words together. </p>
<p>It feels like something has exploded in his chest, rolling through his body and reaching his head to scramble his mind. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the noise in the cafe is too loud, the feeling of Seokmin’s hands are too hot, and an image of a face appears, one too painful to remember. </p>
<p>He cries in agony, backing away from Jihoon into Seokmin’s hold. The fever subsides somewhat, but it’s still too much, and he sobs into his friend’s arm. </p>
<p>Seokmin moves to shield him from the boys. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, but I think you should leave.”</p>
<p>Jihoon is taken aback by this, and reaches for Soonyoung, but he’s still crawling away from him, trying to relieve the burning within. </p>
<p>His outstretched hand shrinks back, eyes trembling and threatening to spill as Minghao and Chan hold him tight.</p>
<p>“Soonyoung, stop messing around! What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>Jihoon cries out to his brother, confused and wounded. </p>
<p>He just wants him to come <em> home</em>.</p>
<p>Before he knows it, Minghao is pulling the three of them out of there, shedding tears himself as they get further and further away. They turn onto a different street and Jihoon shrugs off his hand. </p>
<p>“I can walk by myself,” he mumbles, while Chan just lets Minghao hold him, his gaze distant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they make it back to the inn, the rest of the group is already discussing their next move.</p>
<p>They’re greeted by a garbled cloud of noise, until Chan collapses into Jun’s arms and starts to cry, and everyone falls silent. They look at Minghao, who looks away, and then at Jihoon, whose fists are clenched.</p>
<p>“We saw him.” </p>
<p>Everyone’s backs straighten in alert, their eyes wide.</p>
<p>“When? Where?” </p>
<p>Seungcheol slowly rises out of his seat in disbelief.</p>
<p>“20 minutes ago, at a cafe.”</p>
<p>“Is he okay? Did he look unwell?” Jeonghan presses.</p>
<p>The questions seem to spark something in Jihoon, and they watch it catch light.</p>
<p>“He didn’t recognize us. He didn’t know my name, or Minghao’s, or Chan’s. He didn’t even know his <em> own! </em>” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He can’t remember <em> anything! </em>” Jihoon seethes, very upset at their encounter, so Minghao steps in.</p>
<p>“He thinks his name is Hoshi.” He grabs a sit at the table, head in his hands.</p>
<p>Everyone draws closer to him, waiting for more.</p>
<p>"And when hyung touched him, he went...he went berserk."</p>
<p>"Berserk?" Wonwoo questions.</p>
<p>"He kept trying to get away from us, like he couldn't stand us being there." Minghao, usually composed, slumps in defeat.</p>
<p>“W-What? Why?" Wonwoo asks shakily.</p>
<p>Nobody answers, still in states of shock.</p>
<p>"Is there something can we do?” Mingyu then asks, heartbroken.</p>
<p>“I...don’t know,” Jeonghan finally says, sounding rather lost himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohhhhhh noooo</p>
<p>i just realized i have them greet each other with "have you eaten yet?" a lot, but i feel like that's something they actually do??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunited, but not quite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so late today, I forgot to edit it! 0-0;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past week and a half, Hoshi has been asleep.</p><p>In that same time, Seokmin has seen that group of people around multiple times. Sometimes, they travel all together, sometimes in twos and threes. </p><p>He’s learned some of their names: Jihoon, Minghao, Chan, Mingyu and Jun. The five of them visit the cafe often, and discuss much about nothing. Mingyu and Jun prove to be wonderful conversationalists, always engaging Seokmin in their stories of far away places. </p><p>Jihoon, Minghao, and Chan are still slightly reserved, but he understands why. Their first encounter was not exactly…a terrific way to meet.</p><p>Seokmin remembers that day vividly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, but I think you should leave.” </em>
</p><p><em>He’s cradling</em> <em>his friend in one arm, the other blocking the trio in front of him. They protest a bit, before the tallest pulls all of them out of the shop. </em></p><p>
  <em> He watches them leave, only looking away when they round the corner onto another street. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hyung! Hyung, are you okay?” Seokmin shakes Hoshi, whose face is scrunched up in pain, sweat glistening as he curls into himself. The other patrons of the cafe come to their aide, getting a wet cloth to help soothe him, and some water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seokmin wipes his face off and tries to get him to drink as much of the water as he can, but nothing helps.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s then that he recognizes this as what happened to his friend that one night, and picks him up, rushing out the door in the direction of Joshua’s place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can feel Hoshi burning in his arms, and the heat coming from his body alone is enough to make him sweat too, but he perseveres, weaving his way through town until he comes upon the clinic. He knocks furiously and collapses onto the ground, still holding his friend in one arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joshua opens the door, and seems confused until he looks upon Hoshi's face. An expression of realization dawns, and he quickly ushers them inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened to him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seokmin sets him on the bed as Joshua grabs the jar of green slime on his desk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He opens it and grabs a paintbrush, before drawing markings up and down Hoshi’s arms and face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seokmin pauses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wait, I thought you were supposed to drink that?” he asks, confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, you’re definitely not supposed to drink this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seokmin recalls an unfortunate moment in the past where, out of curiosity, he indeed drank some of the sludge (which explains the adverse...side-effects he had afterwards). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joshua finishes his work, and puts the jar down, raising his hands to invoke a spell.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seokmin looks on in wonder as the clinic comes to life, the branches under the bed unfurling and encircling Hoshi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, as soon as the tips meet his skin, they hiss and curl back. The branches are charred completely, smoke rising off of them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joshua furrows his eyebrows and then writes the same spell he used that one night instead, the sound of glass breaking as a frost falls over Hoshi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “T-This shouldn’t happen,” Joshua says, completely confused.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What shouldn’t happen?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The mana inside of him is burning away the mana in the tree.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What does that mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “His body is reacting...negatively to the type of mana the tree has, but that’s impossible. All beings are harmonious with the mana of the earth. If he’s rejecting it, that means his mana…probably isn’t of this world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But...But Hoshi is human!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...We don’t know that for sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The subject of their conversation stirs on the bed, cooling down slowly under the frost, but melting it as quickly as it’s produced. They can tell the fever is beginning to subside, as he relaxes more into the bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then,” Seokmin stares at him, “what is he?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...I don’t know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They leave him be, and sit in the kitchen as Joshua fixes them some tea. Seokmin takes this time to explain exactly what happened, and together they're able to figure out a few things. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1. The men he met know Hoshi, from before he lost his memory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. Whatever affected his memory is affecting his mana too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. These people can probably help Hoshi recover his memories.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Whenever Seokmin sees them, he means to bring it up, but he’s afraid of potentially putting his friend in danger. However, at the same time, he knows he can't keep him from them forever.</p><p>Which is why, when Mingyu and Jun visit for their morning coffee, he sits them at the counter and resolves himself to tell them what he knows.</p><p>“Hey Seokmin!” they greet, sliding into the barstool seats. Seokmin smiles, but not as wide as usual, out of nervousness, and they immediately pick it up.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Jun asks, concerned.</p><p>“I’m totally fine Jun, really, don’t worry about me, ha. ha. ha.”</p><p>Seokmin scolds himself internally, telling himself to be cool.</p><p>“Actually, um, I kind of, have something to tell you,” He shuffles timidly, pot of coffee in hand and a cup in the other. His hands tremble slightly, and he puts them down quickly, not wanting anything to break.</p><p>“What’s up?” Mingyu asks.</p><p>“I…this is a little hard for me to say, but…I know where Hoshi is…”</p><p>He trails off at the end, mumbling the very last part.</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“Well, um, I…knowwhereHoshiis!”</p><p>“Who’s Hoshi?” Mingyu says while cocking his head, entirely confused, but Jun understands at once. He jumps out of his seat and grasps Seokmin’s hands, staring directly into his eyes. At this, he feels flustered, because Jun is undeniably attractive, a beauty above all others.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>Seokmin gulps, more nervous than he’d been before, but answers him.</p><p>“H-He’s at the clinic, with Joshua-hyung. I can t-take you there.” Seokmin pats himself on the back, proud he managed to say the whole thing.</p><p>Jun and Mingyu (who understands entirely now) run out of the shop, and return fifteen minutes later, with their seven other companions.</p><p>Luckily, no one is in the cafe, as most of the sailors had left recently to trade and do business, so he closes up and leads their large group through town and up to Joshua’s place.</p><p>On the way there, he learns the rest of their names, and while anxious, also feels giddy, for he's never seen this many beautiful men at once! </p><p><em> How are all your friends as handsome as you, Hoshi? </em>he asks himself, lost in his own thoughts. </p><p>Before he knows it, they're standing in front of the great tree, waiting with bated breath.</p><p>He knocks, and there's a moment of pause before Joshua opens the door. He looks surprised with the ten pairs of eyes staring back at him before he returns to his calm demeanor.</p><p>"Hello," he greets, before turning to Seokmin. </p><p>"Seokmin, what's going on?"</p><p>He gulps, now <em>very </em>nervous and a little guilty at the fact that he brought them here without telling him first, but manages to explain himself.</p><p>"Well, Hyung, these are the people I was telling you about? Um, they want to see Hoshi."</p><p>Joshua narrows his eyes slightly, and sweeps his gaze over the whole of them before stepping back to let them inside. They enter slowly, giving Joshua wary glances.</p><p>Once inside the foyer, the elf leads them to the clinic part of his home, where a young man lays, asleep and entirely unaware of their presence. As they file in, many of them decide to approach the bed. </p><p>Mingyu, Chan, and the blond boy (he believes his name is Hansol?) gasp quietly while the others look on in silence.</p><p>Jun rushes to Hoshi's side, and moves to hold his hand, but one of the branches beneath the bed come alive and grab his wrist.</p><p>They move backwards, surprised, before they all whip around to look at Joshua. Their stances become defensive, and they seem on edge. Just as Seokmin tries to dissolve the tension, Joshua speaks.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't afford to let you touch him."</p><p>"Why?" Wonwoo, the one with glasses, demands, looking somewhat irritated.</p><p>"Because the last time you did, he ended up like this."</p><p>At his words, the group's apprehension relieves slightly in surprise, and they sag, allowing it to bleed out slowly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Joshua looks serious, something about him that Seokmin has only caught glimpses of before. </p><p>Jeonghan, in a solemn tone, asks, "Has he been like this since a week ago?"</p><p>Joshua nods, and the person in the corner, Jihoon, seems to shrink into himself, his shoulders folding forward as he searches Hoshi's face, a guilty look in his eyes.</p><p>The rest turn back to their friend, gazing at him longingly.</p><p>Out of all of them, Seokmin notices only Wonwoo has a slightly different kind of look in his eyes, but he can't pinpoint exactly why.</p><p>He can feel that they all love him an enormous amount, but something about <em>his</em> gaze is starry-eyed and entirely enamored with Hoshi. It's also mixed with something a little darker, a little more...broken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoshi is frustrated when he opens his eyes and is met with the same field he's seen so many times before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's about to fall into the despair that's clinging to him, until he turns his head and sees a large house up the hill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He makes his way up slowly, and as he gets closer, can hear noises coming from it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He enters through a back door, weaving through doors and hallways until he comes upon a large room, with a long table, chairs, a couch, and various desks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the table reading is the boy he met yesterday, and the angry one who grabbed him is sitting at one of the desks, working on something that glitters when it catches the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's most jarring is the fact that he can see their faces. Hoshi walks up to them, standing in a corner of the room. The boy looks up from his book, and waves lightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hyung!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoshi is shocked at the way the voice feels so familiar, the way it tenderly softens his heart, because he's sure he's never heard it before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gives a small wave back, when the other person turns to greet him too. All he does is nod before turning back around, focusing on what's in front of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That too, is strangely familiar and welcome, although the gesture seems cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he hears a door open, and sees another person appear in the doorway on the right side of the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's the tall one, with dark, nearly jet-black hair, holding a pile of books in his hand. He waves, before making his way across the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to call out to them, but he finds himself unable to make sounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he hears voices coming from outside, and he knows they're calling him even though he can't understand what's being said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He approaches the front door, and gently cracks it open, before swinging it out of the way completely. Although it had been daytime when he entered, he finds the sun melting into the horizon, the sky filled with falling stars. </em>
</p><p><em>When </em> <em>he looks in front of him, he sees a man with brown hair, watching the sky intently.</em></p><p>
  <em>A bright light suddenly appears, and Hoshi squints before being able to see the large star headed straight for them. He shields himself and closes his eyes on anticipation as the other man stretches his arms out, as though to greet it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When nothing happens, he peeks between his arms and sees that the man is holding something in his hands, something that glows. He tries to check out exactly what it is, but then the stranger, whose face is shrouded in shadow, suddenly whips around and walks closer to him, moving with intent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In fact, he's approaching so fast that Hoshi can't get out of his way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, for the strangest reason, he doesn't need to. The man walks straight through him, and he shudders at the sensation. Shocked, he turns around, and manages to catch a glimpse of the man's warm, brown eyes before something tugs at him and the world is engulfed in black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hoshi sits up and looks around. He's back in the clinic, incredibly disoriented and woozy, and can just barely make out the night sky from the window, and Seokmin sprawled across the foot of the bed.</p><p>The door creaks open, and he looks up to see Joshua holding a mug, eyebrows raised incredibly high and mouth agape.</p><p>The elf is usually less affectionate than his other friends, so it's to <em>his </em>surprise when he hurries over to hug him. Hoshi does his best to return it, but his arms feel weak and sluggish.</p><p>He then tries asking what happened to him, but finds he can't, his mouth and throat incredibly dry.</p><p>Joshua understands immediately, lifting the cup to his lips and slowly helping him tip the liquid in. It burns at first, before it begins to slide down easier, his throat feeling refreshed. He smacks his lips together a few times, getting used to the feeling of his own body, the way the sheets feel beneath him, before he asks his question. </p><p>"Why...am I here?"</p><p>Joshua looks at him solemnly before he begins to explain.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he's done, Hoshi is entirely astonished.</p><p>A hand cradles the back of his hand and another gently pushes his chest down, lowering him until he's laying down on the bed again. Joshua offers a small smile and tells him to rest, before getting up to exit the room. </p><p> </p><p>He lets himself drift off, the lingering warmth helping lull him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I make Soonyoung sick a lot, huh?</p><p>Sorry if this felt slow, I'm trying to build up to the climax, where he finally gets his memories back!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo and Jihoon have an intimate conversation; Jeonghan and Joshua do too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow 500 views?! Thank you to everyone reading, I'm so shocked. I just posted this story because I loved Soonwoo's dynamic so much I had to write about it, I didn't expect a lot of people to find it!! </p><p>and big thanks to everyone who comments and gave kudos, it brightened my day to see someone like my writing so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo never imagined their first meeting after so long would be like this.</p><p>He imagined they’d find him, and he would give Soonyoung the biggest hug he could, and they would talk it out and apologize to each other.</p><p>Or maybe, Soonyoung would yell at him, and be mad, but then they’d make up and go home.</p><p>Seeing Soonyoung like this is so much worse.</p><p>He’d rather him be shouting at him, or crying with him, or doing <em> something, </em>anything instead of this. He won’t wake up, and because of him, they can’t touch Soonyoung, talk to him, laugh with him, or love him the way he should be loved.</p><p> </p><p>Worse yet, he can’t remember any of them. He feels that part is the most painful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does that mean you don’t remember when we first met? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The feeling of my lips? The color of the sky on our first date? The happiness we felt when we confessed our love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It pains him, these thoughts, because they all seem entirely true.</p><p>But at the same time, after seeing Soonyoung’s face, he feels awake for the first time in a long time, like someone doused him in cold water. He's reminded of how Soonyoung looked at him, held him, kissed him, reassured him, and a feeling of security settles in him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo thinks it’s strange. </p><p> </p><p>He would’ve thought he’d be in despair, lost to an abyss of misery and grief, and while a part of him is, the other holds on.</p><p>Because he knows he could never be alone in these feelings, of love and adoration and longing and loneliness.</p><p>Soonyoung wouldn’t let him be alone like that.</p><p>Even if he’s forgotten, Wonwoo is sure that deep down, those feelings still exist within him.</p><p>Which is why, a couple of days later, when Soonyoung shows up at their inn, his heart blooms with tenderness and a deep sense of yearning, instead of the despair he so prepared himself for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're discussing how to recover Soonyoung’s memory when the front door creaks open and reveals the man himself. </p><p>Soonyoung, usually unabashedly loud, enters timidly, carrying a crate of produce. </p><p>Seungkwan is immediately by his side, and the rest of them can do nothing but stare. Wonwoo himself is itching to hold his hand, cradle his body in his arms, but restrains himself, knowing he'd regret hurting his boyfriend later.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello,” he greets.</p><p>Wonwoo has rarely seen this version of Soonyoung; shy and unsure of himself.</p><p>Everybody nods, trying to keep their distance, except Jeonghan, who greets him warmly.</p><p>“Hi Soo- no wait, Hoshi, right?” </p><p>Soonyoung nods at first, but then shakes his head.</p><p>“Please, call me by my name, the one you know me by.” </p><p>He scans the room slowly, eyes catching on a few of them. He remembers Jihoon, Minghao, and Chan, and waves his hand lightly. </p><p>Although the gesture is small, Wonwoo can see the way they light up, like it meant the world to them. He also pauses at Jeonghan, and to his bewilderment, himself. Soonyoung isn’t looking at him so much as he is his hair, and he ruffles it, suddenly conscious of its messiness.</p><p>He turns his back to talk to Seungkwan, and the rest of them try to return their focus. On the table is a collection of worn books, colorful crystals, and a variety of herbs. Their conversation picks up in earnest, and they continue suggesting different things that may help Soonyoung. </p><p>Seungkwan leaves to take the delivery to the kitchen, so the subject of their conversation slowly becomes curious, trying to peek at their research. He eventually approaches and peers over Wonwoo’s shoulder. </p><p>Having Soonyoung so close to him is a familiar sort of feeling, warm and wonderful, but he shrinks further into the table so as not to touch him. </p><p>He’s leaning over, staring intently at the runes on the papers, before he gasps and backs away, like he’s been burned, and they quickly whip around to check on him. He’s holding onto the counter, holding his head and breathing heavily. </p><p>“Soonyoung? Soonyoung, what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, reaching out, but quickly shrinking back.</p><p>“I…can read those symbols.”</p><p>“What?” Jihoon exclaims incredulously, and gets up, approaching him carefully. Wonwoo takes the chance to crouch beside Soonyoung.</p><p>“I can read that! Why can I read that?! What the…”</p><p>He sees him stumble a bit, and his hands shoot out to grab the person nearest to him, which happens to be Wonwoo himself. Soonyoung looks at him deeply, searching for answers, before his eyes glaze over and he slumps into his arms.</p><p>Seungkwan bursts out of the kitchen, having heard the commotion, and gasps at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“He just got <em> better</em>, <em>GODDAMNIT!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung is in and out of sleep for a while, waking up randomly and falling into sleep in an instant. At first these moments are balanced, but soon, he spends more and more time asleep. </p><p>They decide it would be best to keep him with Joshua in his clinic, because he’s the only one with any experience with Soonyoung’s condition, and take turns watching over him. The doctor seems worried, but his face remains impassive. </p><p>They take the day to discuss how this could have happened. </p><p>Wonwoo retells their argument over again, and then the magicians tell their side of the story. Joshua listens quietly, nodding along at times, before he tells them about Soonyoung’s health, how he’s been having fevers and dreams. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought the fevers were happening because he hasn’t used his mana in the ways he used to, but maybe it’s something else?” Joshua inquires, hand in chin as he thinks.</p><p>Jeonghan nods.</p><p>“I think it might be a side effect of the potion. Potions are like food, they aren’t meant to last; the fact that this one has for so long is incredible. It could be wearing off now, which explains the dreams and fevers, his body is trying to expel it,” he explains.</p><p>“Ah, you’re right, his memories must be resurfacing through the dreams,” Minghao points out.</p><p>“So,” Wonwoo cuts in, “we have to wait for him to get rid of the rest of the potion?”</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, his body is going into withdrawal because the potion is on its last legs, but his mind might have a much harder time breaking free.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Wonwoo is dutifully fulfilling his shift on a warm Autumn night, the moon shining brightly and accompanied by a light breeze that brings about that signature chill of the season. </p><p>He spends most of the time watching Soonyoung, carefully searching for any sign of movement, disappointed when he finds none.</p><p>He sighs, instead focusing on his face. It’s comforting to know he looks exactly the same, with his silver hair and full cheeks, and Wonwoo takes it all in. He’s suddenly overcome with a need to express the warm feeling inside of him. </p><p>He takes Soonyoung’s hand, cradling it in his own, and recites to him a poem from the heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When it’s hard to find a star in the darkness, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The big bright moonlight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope it becomes a hope to someone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the light fills my eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The wish and hopes within it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish for it to seep in other people’s windows, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For it to shine in other’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Today too, I hope the moon shines brightly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo cries himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, he’s woken up by Jihoon, who has the next shift. He stirs, rubbing at his eyes from underneath his glasses, and rises from the chair.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he says, and it startles him.</p><p>He sinks back down as the other takes a slouched seat on the bed. </p><p>Wonwoo waits, and Jihoon huffs, before beginning to speak.</p><p>“I didn’t get it.”</p><p>Wonwoo glances at Jihoon but quickly glues his eyes to Soonyoung’s face, tracing the curve of his nose, the soft lines of his hair.</p><p>“...Get what?”</p><p>“Why he would leave.” </p><p>At this, Wonwoo turns his head to look at Jihoon fully, and sees his bitter expression.</p><p>“He had food to eat, a home to live in, and people who love him. He has a family, and he just left.” </p><p>Wonwoo listens, to the irritation in his voice, to the remorse underneath it, and suddenly, under the light of the moon, he feels like crying again.</p><p>“I thought he was a coward for running, I was so angry with him. Then, I became afraid that I had something to do with it, that I might’ve driven him away with my words.” </p><p>Jihoon looks impassively at him, but his ears are folded backwards, and his white head of hair seems to stand on end. </p><p>“But I realized it was <em>you</em>. It was <em> your </em> fault. I know some people find him annoying and loud, hell, I’m one of them, but I would never do what you did to him. Soonyoung is the kindest person I’ve ever met. He saved me when I was dying, and cared for me even when I hurt him.” </p><p>Jihoon clenches his fists, like he’s trying to hold himself back. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t deserve him.” </p><p>Wonwoo flinches at his harsh tone, dipping his head down.</p><p>“I wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, and I was ready to <em> kill </em> you when I met you.” </p><p>Jihoon hisses so venomously Wonwoo bristles, instincts telling him to run away, but he stays, wanting to hear him out. </p><p>“So…why haven’t you?”</p><p>JIhoon relaxes slightly at his words, retreating out of Wonwoo’s space, and slumps into himself.</p><p>“Because I watched you.” </p><p>Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion, forehead creasing when his eyebrows push together.</p><p>“I watched you take care of Chan when he missed out on dinner, how you listen intently when Jun and Hansol ramble to you, and when you quietly saved Mingyu from smacking into a hanging sign the other day.” </p><p>Jihoon's voice is weaker now, quiet and defeated.</p><p>“You’re kind, and always thinking of others. You’re sensitive to their feelings and willing to let everyone else indulge in their wishes before your own.” </p><p>Jihoon sighs harshly.</p><p>“It irritates me, because it means you’re not a bad person, just a good guy who made a mistake.” Jihoon gets up, signalling the end of their conversation. Wonwoo watches him rise and turn his attention to Soonyoung instead, an incredibly fond look in his eyes. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll forgive you for what you did anytime soon, but I think we can at least try to be…friendly,” he looks at him and huffs through his nose.</p><p>“For Soonyoung’s sake.”</p><p>Wonwoo is stunned, and Jihoon scoffs.</p><p>“Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you knew that.” </p><p>He stands up, feeling weird being the only one of the two sitting, and gets out of Jihoon’s way. </p><p>The shorter man takes a seat and focuses entirely on Soonyoung, who has not moved in the least.</p><p>He takes this as his cue to leave, nodding his head at Jihoon before turning and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo makes his way down the hall, slightly dazed from the encounter, but is pulled out of it when he hears voices coming from one of the rooms. He stops, his back to the wall next to the door, and listens in.</p><p>“…thought you seemed familiar.”</p><p>
  <em> Joshua? </em>
</p><p>“Have we met before?”</p><p>
  <em> And Jeonghan? </em>
</p><p>“Don’t you remember? I once hired you and your friend for a job.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Two decades ago. You know, I recognized you the instant I saw your face, but I didn’t think it was <em> actually </em> you.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“You haven’t aged a day since then.” </p><p>Wonwoo nearly gasps, remembering what Jeonghan said to him that night on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I’ve looked like this for a long while.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hears them continue, and quickly focuses.</p><p>“...So what? You just called me in here to say hello?” </p><p>Jeonghan sounds defensive and impatient now, like he wants the conversation to end.</p><p>“I called you in here because I recognized Soonyoung too. I <em> never </em> forget a face, Jeonghan, and the boy looks exactly like your partner from twenty years ago.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em> What the fuck? </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I was confused when I met him,” Joshua continues. “Until you came, I was sure he was his reincarnation, that the universe gifted him with another life. But then strange things kept happening. His mana rejected the mana of the earth, yet it attracts earthly creatures to him wherever he goes. And I see you now, your undying flesh.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say?” </p><p>“Jeonghan, what did you do that twisted your lives so tragically?”</p><p>There’s a long silence, tense and uncomfortable.</p><p>“...That’s none of your business,” he finally replies, low and threatening.</p><p>“I’m afraid it is. I care about Soonyoung, and I can’t help him until I figure out exactly <em> what he is.” </em></p><p>“He’s human.”</p><p>“No, he’s not, you know he’s not,” Joshua says.</p><p>
  <em> Not…human? </em>
</p><p>“He is! I don’t know what you might be thinking, but he is.” Jeonghan raises his voice slightly.</p><p>Wonwoo panics when angry footsteps approach the door and quickly leaps into the room across the hall, which luckily, is the one he shares with Mingyu.</p><p>“Hyung?” the werewolf calls out groggily, but he's quick to shush him.</p><p>“...Go to bed, Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p>He himself, is unable to sleep that night.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohhhh my gosh big reveal!</p><p>since i built the most mystery around jeonghan's past, i'll probably publish his backstory immediately after i finish this story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soonyoung dreams a dream to end all dreams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahaha we're nearing the end guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung has been asleep for a week, and Chan is incredibly worried. </p>
<p>He's watches him closely, waiting for him to twitch, to move, to furrow his eyebrow, or shift over onto his side.</p>
<p>But he remains the same, laying in just the way he was placed upon the bed.</p>
<p>"...Why? Hyung, why won't you wake up?" he pleads.</p>
<p>"They said...they said the potion is out of you, so what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Chan grabs his brother's warm hand and places it on his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please," his voice quivers, "please, be alright hyung. Please...wake up..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hoshi wakes up in a tube. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A watery face appears in front of him, and suddenly he’s being lifted out of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s placed on his feet, and then finds himself in that house, standing at the top of the stairs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunlight is streaming through the windows, and he can hear people laughing below, the smell of food filling the entire space. There are voices too, but they sound muffled, like they’re underwater. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He makes his way down the steps and sees five people sitting at the dining table. They turn to him, and he almost cries out in relief; all of them have faces. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He recognizes some of them, Jihoon, Minghao, and Chan, and the two other men, both beautiful and incredibly familiar, in a way that feels like warm blankets, being woken up for a hearty breakfast, and eating meals together, with a family. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They call out to him, so he takes a step forward, but as soon as he does, a tiger, of all things, bursts through the front door, holding something in its mouth. Alarmed, he stumbles back, and the tiger runs by him out the back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A force inside of him is urging him to chase it, to take back what’s been lost.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The five of them plead at him, asking him to stay, to eat with them, but he knows he has to go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So he follows, navigating through the hallways like he’s known them all his life, out the back door. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He's met with that same field, a rolling sea of golden grass and flowers, the trees on the sides. He pauses for a second, taking it all in, but sees a vibrant orange and starts back up, sprinting down the hill towards the lake. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Hoshi passes by a familiar figure, the man from one of his dreams, </em> Soon <em> , was that his name?, who smiles at him. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> He gives a small wave before coming to the bottom of the hill. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When he looks back, the man is gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The tiger is standing in front of the lake, and he eyes it cautiously. Everything seems to still; the wind dies, the ticking of the grass fades out, and the birds stop singing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Then, the beast dives into the water.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Hoshi hasn’t a second to think before jumping in after it, </em> <em>closing his eyes as the water embraces him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When he opens them next, he finds himself outside of a house, the door decorated with a small tiger ornament. It glows in the light, and arouses a different kind of ache in his heart, the one he felt when he saw that man with the glasses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun is setting, painting the sky wonderful shades of pink and blue, with the moon standing proudly beside it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He looks around quickly, thinking he’s lost the tiger, when its bright fur catches in the corner of his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He pursues, running through the cobblestone streets, past an inn, where someone waves at him, and the market along the shore. In the distance stands a boat on the water, bobbing and holding two figures who are waving at him too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The tiger turns into an alleyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stops at the mouth of it, and sees it enter a little shop, tucked away from the rest of the town like a secret. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He walks down the path, slowly and carefully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The way the shadows fall into the alley is a comforting image, and Hoshi can recognize little parts of the buildings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The red one beside him boasts a large, heart shaped groove in it, and the green one has yellow-trimmed windows, with a potted daisy on the sill that's always there. He runs his hands along the walls, until he stops in front of the shop. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> For some reason, he feels nervous. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Something is telling him he shouldn’t go in, but the place gives him a strong sense of home, like it’s where he can return to after a long day to rest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So he opens the door, and finds the tiger laying on the ground, a figure crouched next to it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man looks up at him, and Hoshi recognizes him; his face was the last one he saw before he woke up here. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stays crouched, patting the tiger and soothing it, and the creature chuffs, closing its eyes in content. The man takes this opportunity to pull what’s in its mouth out, and it glints in the light. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s a small, rose-colored marble, with something blue swirling inside of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man walks up to him and smiles affectionately, handing him the item. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ”i’ll see you soon, Soon.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Although it’s not all that funny, he finds himself scrunching his nose in amusement, and the man does the same.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The sound of glass breaking interrupts the moment, and he looks at the marble in his hand. It’s cracked now, like an egg, and what was inside pops out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s a small, highly concentrated ball of light, with a blue tint. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It flutters out of his hand, darting around the shop before resting in front of him. Then, it slowly floats forward and sinks into his chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His body instantaneously flares with white hot heat, and he folds into himself, eyes closed tight in pain. Something tugs at him, and the shop caves into itself. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The last thing he sees is that man, sporting a bright grin, before everything fades away. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes, the sun is beaming directly onto his face.</p>
<p>He throws his arm over his head, shielding himself from its intensity, when a small voice appears from his right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hyung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifts his arm and sees Chan staring at him, on the brink of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chan? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Aligned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“All around me, it’s only you. You’re deeply rooted in my head, no matter how much I try to cut you off, no matter how much storms shake it up, you’ve already blossomed so much.”<br/>-Flower by Seventeen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff!</p><p>Sorry it's so late, I had to proofread it a million times :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun leaps out of his seat when he hears a shout from upstairs, nearly spilling the tea Minghao poured for him, and races up the stairs. Only some of them are in the house, Joshua, Chan, Minghao, Hansol, and himself, the rest having left for groceries.</p><p>On his way up, he sees Hansol and Minghao rush out of the kitchen, and Joshua comes out of his study. Together, they burst into the room ready to fend off any threats, Jun leading their ragtag gang of loafers.</p><p> </p><p>”Jun?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung is hugging Chan, ruffling his hair and holding his head to his chest as the younger cries tears of joy. </p><p>Jun slouches where he stands, dropping the broom he picked up as a weapon, and takes a running leap onto the bed. He engulfs the both of them in a big, awkward hug, ignoring Chan’s pleading taps for air, and cradles Soonyoung, planting earnest kisses of relief all over his face.</p><p>“Ah, Junnie, please!” </p><p>Just hearing him call his nickname is touching, and he feels tears well up in his eyes.</p><p>“You idiot!” he finally yells, rubbing his hand up and down the back of Soonyoung’s head, the other finally releasing Chan.</p><p>Hansol appears next to them, squeaking and covering his face in joy, and Minghao, ever stoic Minghao, is stamping his feet in delight and giggling.</p><p>Both join their hug, and Chan tackles them, his weight forcing them to tip over. Joshua takes a seat on the edge of the bed as they’re reduced to a pile of laughter, smiling tenderly.</p><p>“You guys…” Soonyoung begins, and they release him to listen.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” he says, bursting into tears and sobbing.</p><p>“I’m so, so stupid, I shouldn’t have left, and I shouldn’t have made that potion!”</p><p>“Ah, Soonyoung-hyung, you can be really reckless sometimes,” Minghao sighs, his voice watery.</p><p>“I know, Minghao, it was too thoughtless of me. I just...I just don’t know where it went wrong. I shouldn’t have lied to him, but…” he trails off, clearly upset, and Hansol, who had been quiet this whole time, finally chimes in.</p><p>“Yeah, you shouldn’t have.” </p><p>Jun looks up at him, and sees him getting ready to say more.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have lied to him, and you shouldn’t have run away, but he shouldn’t have said what he said to you. I think it’s important that you guys understand both of you are in the wrong.”</p><p>There’s a silence, and he looks up nervously, afraid he misspoke, only to be met with Jun’s clap on the back, and Soonyoung’s hand ruffling his hair.</p><p>“You’re really wise, you know?” Soonyoung says, wrapping his arm around his neck to give him a side hug.</p><p>Hansol missed Soonyoung’s small reassurances, the way he always makes sure he’s heard, and gets a little choked up, but beams widely nonetheless. </p><p>Joshua, who scooted closer during the touching reunion, sneaks his hand into Soonyoung’s.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, eyes scrunched in happiness.</p><p>“Shua!” Soonyoung exclaims, pulling him by the hand into a hug. He snickers, and Jun is shocked, because it’s probably the first time he’s heard him laugh.</p><p>He watches from the side, sees the guy open up for the first time, smiling and laughing and talking freely, and it fills him with a sense of pride, understanding full well the type of effect Soonyoung has on people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like a star. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for taking care of Soonyoung all this time,” Jun says, bowing his head at Joshua. </p><p>“It was no problem. Besides, I wouldn’t have done it for just anyone.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Jun and Soonyoung cock their heads to the side in sync.</p><p>“Of course I help my friends.” </p><p>Soonyoung grins cheekily.</p><p>Chan cuts in, “Wait, hyung, how did you finally wake up?”</p><p>“Well, I was stuck in this weird limbo for a long time. I could hear…voices, people talking to me, but they all sounded muffled, like I was underwater,” Soonyoung frowns, remembering how frustrating it was.</p><p>“But then I heard your voice,” he says, turning to Chan.</p><p>“M-Mine?” he stutters.</p><p>“Yes, I clearly heard you call me, asking me to wake up. So I did, just not all the way. I woke up in a dream, in this tube, and then I…well, I can’t quite recall how I escaped it.”</p><p>Chan is incredibly teary at this point, and Soonyoung drives it home.</p><p>“Anyways, thank you <em> Dino,”</em> he says affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“You saved me.”</p><p> </p><p>The guilt Chan had been carrying all this time, for letting his friend leave them so easily, is lifted, unburdening his shoulders. </p><p>He feels lighter, the frustration drifting away, and lets himself sob into Soonyoung, shaking and weeping in a comforting mix of sorrow and joy.</p><p>“I thought it was-” he hiccups, “I thought it was my fault. I let you leave that day, I let you walk out the door. I’m so sorry hyung.”</p><p>Soonyoung rubs his back and holds him tight, murmuring quiet reassurances, and gently corrects him.</p><p>“Oh Chan, it wasn’t your fault in the slightest. You didn’t do anything wrong, you just did what you thought was best for me. <em>I’m</em> sorry for leaving you, for letting you think that way all this time. Nobody blames you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself.” </p><p>He smooths his hair out of his face, and rubs his back lovingly.</p><p>Chan doesn't have the energy to do anything but nod, melting into the comfortable arms of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the sound of footsteps interrupt their reunion, and they all turn towards the door in anticipation.</p><p>There are voices downstairs, voices that Soonyoung so often heard in his dreams, and he shivers, able to recognize them now. They pound up the stairs, getting closer and closer (sumicha haha), until someone open the door.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Jihoon, looking slightly excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, they had-”</p><p>His bag drops to the ground, an assortment of fruits and vegetables tumbling out.</p><p>“Hey Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says sheepishly.</p><p>Another voice calls out.</p><p>“Jihoon, is everything alright?”</p><p>Jeonghan appears in the doorway behind him, carrying a different bag. It’s funny, Soonyoung thinks, the way his eyes widen and jaw drops. He flings the bag down the hall, ignoring Mingyu’s protests, and rushes into the room with Jihoon, who had broken out of his stupor.</p><p>“Soonyoung!” Jihoon reaches him first, wrapping him in a quick hug before slapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>“You idiot!” he says angrily, but there’s a soft undertone to it, one of affection and love.</p><p>“Ow, ow! Jihoon, have mercy!”</p><p>“No,” he says, scowling, but immediately grins, cackling in happiness and continuing his relentless attack. Jeonghan pulls them apart, drawing Soonyoung into a tight, tight hug.</p><p>“Soonyoung, I’m so glad you’re awake. Are you feeling okay?” He pulls back to check on him, not noticing the way his bright smile falters. When he reaches his face and looks up, Soonyoung quickly grins, eyes turning into slits.</p><p>“I’m okay, Jeonghan-hyung. I’m better than okay, actually,” he reassures him, leaning into his hand. Jeonghan looks elated at his words, using his fingers to pinch Soonyoung’s cheeks.</p><p>“You fool, is this how I raised you?!”</p><p>“Ow, that hurts! I’m sorry, I made a mistake, I get it!” </p><p>“Good! Glad you understand!” Jeonghan says, giving a final tug for good measure before letting go and rubbing his face.</p><p>“We missed you, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan says, smiling weakly.</p><p> </p><p>He scans the room, looking at his family, and feels a little more whole.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you guys too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Jeonghan had rushed up the stairs to check up on Chan, who had one of the longer shifts in their schedule.</p><p>Wonwoo watches them go up, groceries still in hand, and shakes his head. Then, he hears a commotion, distinct thuds of something dropping on the floor, and Mingyu whines.</p><p>“The fruits are gonna bruise!” he exclaims, and runs up the stairs with Seokmin, who comments on the resilience of oranges, to check on them.</p><p>Wonwoo and Seungcheol unpacks their stuff, and he spots the gift he bought for Soonyoung. He pulls out a small wind chime, adorned with various marbles, glistening rocks, and colorful beads. At the bottom of it sits a bell, with a leaping tiger engraved into it.</p><p>From above, he hears a very loud crash, and strange squawking (probably Mingyu). He sighs, and makes his way up the stairs, with Seungcheol following close behind.</p><p>“You guys should have put the groceries away before coming up here,” Seungcheol sighs, opening the door wide. Wonwoo sees everyone crowded around the bed, and something swells inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t quite name it, but if he had to, it’d probably be something like hope.</p><p> </p><p>Like curtains, the group on the bed parts aside to reveal a very awake, very happy looking Soonyoung, who stills at the sight of him. </p><p>In fact, everything seems to. The breeze, the sun, the chatter, everything fades out around Soonyoung, who owns the most darling face in the world (in <em>his</em> world, at least).</p><p>Seungcheol breaks the spell.</p><p>”We’ll, uh, give you guys some space,” he says, dragging everyone outside.</p><p> </p><p>A stifling silence blankets the room, and Wonwoo can hear his heart beating impossibly loud.</p><p>He takes a cautious seat at the foot of the bed, feeling his lover’s eyes on him.</p><p>As soon as he sits, Soonyoung bursts.</p><p>”I'm so sorry! For...for everything.” </p><p>Soonyoung fiddles with his fingers, ashamed. There’s no response, and he assumes the worst.</p><p>
  <em> He hates me, I’m so stupid, what was I thinki- </em>
</p><p>“Why are you apologizing by yourself?”</p><p>He looks up, and sees Wonwoo in tears. They meet eyes, and Wonwoo spills even more before hanging his head in shame.</p><p>“I...I left you,” Soonyoung says unsurely. </p><p>Wonwoo flinches and yells, “And I let you leave! I pushed you away! Why couldn’t you hate me? You should have cursed me o-or something! Instead of doing this to yourself!”</p><p>“I could never! You mean so much to me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re the most wonderful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, luminescent in every way. You ignite a sensation inside me that surpasses all else, </em>Soonyoung wants to say, but the words won’t leave his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks up, surprised<em>, </em>before his face crumbles and his head dips back down. He hiccups, then clears his throat.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Soonyoung. I let my fears cloud my heart, and I shouldn’t have said what I said. <em> I </em> was the coward. And I’m so sorry you had to pay for my mistake.”</p><p>Soonyoung’s face bunches up together in pain, and a wave of heavy tears twinkle in his eyes before raining down.</p><p>“No, <em>I’m</em> the coward! I abandoned my friends, my <em> family,</em> instead of facing <em>my</em> mistakes like I should have. I should be apologizing to you all for everything! You chased me so far and for so long because of my selfishness.”</p><p>Wonwoo hears a heaving sob, and immediately shoots up to engulf him in a hug.</p><p>“Oh, Soonyoung,” he says, voice breaking as his nose dives into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. Arms welcome his embrace, wrapping around his neck and pulling inwards. </p><p>“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung croons, nuzzling his cheek into Wonwoo’s face, inhaling the scent he’s been longing to remember. He’s so overjoyed from the warmth of the other's skin and the feeling of his hair, that a giggle bubbles out and fills the room.</p><p>Wonwoo laughs too, in a quiet and deep chuckle, before it becomes louder and louder. The room seems to turn a lovely shade of pink as they bask in each other’s presence, laughing and filling the hole they dug into their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>They nestle in, hands brushing eyelashes to catch tears gingerly, caressing familiar lips and chins, and tracing the inviting slopes of necks they so dearly missed.</p><p> </p><p>Those same hands draw their bodies closer, back into a reunion that the planets themselves aligned for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Wonwoo begins, “should we let them in?”</p><p>“No,” Soonyoung pouts into his shoulder, “I want to cling to you for just a bit longer.”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, squeezing him tight before letting go. </p><p>“I have a feeling they’re about to barge in at any moment. Plus, I’m not the only one who missed you this much.”</p><p>Soonyoung grumbles in agreement, sighing and sitting back. </p><p>He goes to the door to open it, and as soon as he turns the handle, all their friends spill into the room into a heap.</p><p>Minghao clicks his tongue, “Goddamnit, you guys suck at this.”</p><p>Jihoon rolls his eyes, “It’s not my fault Seungcheol has a dump truck ass,” and Seungcheol’s eyes open so wide in offense it’s comical.</p><p>“What does that even mean?!”</p><p>Hansol snickers, “You got a fat ass, man,” to which Seokmin adds, “And we love you for it,” while nodding.</p><p>“SHUT UP ABOUT MY ASS!”</p><p>In front of him, Jun sighs. Chan barrels past them all with a gleeful “Soonyoung!!” and dives into bed next to him, who responds, “Dino!” </p><p>The two hug as Soonyoung nuzzles his cheek into the top of Chan’s head, making noises of content as Chan begins to protest.</p><p>Seungkwan claps his hands to get everyone's attention.</p><p>“I hope you guys are ready to party! I’m closing the inn to celebrate Hosh- ah, <em> Soonyoung’s </em>recovery!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah this was so heartwarming to write! </p><p>I thought about having Wonwoo be the one who woke him up, but I thought it was only right for Chan, who blamed himself for losing Soonyoung, to be the one who saves him!!</p><p>How did the reunion make you feel?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. All My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter of their story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>I'm sorry I skipped a day, I had to make sure I could post Jeonghan's story immediately after the last one. </p><p>You can find it under the "I Love You Baby!" series!</p><p>This is just straight fluff until the end :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol takes Hansol and Chan late night shopping (the groceries they already bought weren’t enough) while Jeonghan and Joshua somehow manage to worm their way out of helping. Mingyu and Seokmin take up residence in the kitchen, Seungkwan prepares behind the bar, and the rest clean the mess hall.</p><p>“Hey,” Jihoon huffs as he places a chair down.</p><p>“Where are Soonyoung and Wonwoo?”</p><p>Seungkwan pauses what he’s doing to look up at him, and smiles.</p><p>“They’re being mushy on the roof.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's a cool evening, and the dark curtains of night have been pulled across the sky, with glittering flecks of starlight scattered all over.</p><p>“I just...don’t know how I’m gonna make it up to you,” Wonwoo sighs.</p><p>“Well, you can just spend the rest of your life pampering me,” Soonyoung says while beaming at him, and Wonwoo barks out a laugh.</p><p>“But, I think we both owe each other happiness. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, my love.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>"If it's any comfort, even though I couldn't remember you, I still...caught parts of you in other people."</p><p>He makes a noise of confusion, and Soonyoung clears his throat to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"I w-would hear you in a stranger's voice, and see you in the corners of a smile...I heard your laughter at the inn, and the books in Seokmin's cafe smelled so much of you. I couldn't recall your name, or your face, but my memories of you persisted."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo wants to cry.</p><p>“Hey, Soonyoung.”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I wanted to tell you, the words I said to you, I truly, <em> truly </em>, didn’t mean any of them. Or, maybe I did, a little bit, but I don’t anymore. At all.”</p><p>“...What changed?”</p><p>“Well, I,” he clears his throat, “I quickly realized you were anything but those horrible things I said. And then I met Jeonghan, and Jun, Minghao, Jihoon, Chan, and I realized my image of a mage was so warped compared to what you guys truly are. You’re just beings, busy with <em>being</em>, if that makes sense.”</p><p>The rhyme elicits a chuckle out of Soonyoung.</p><p>“Yes, just beings busy being. But you did have a right to be mad, I lied to you the whole time you’d known me.”</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>They sit together, taking comfort in the endless array of stars, in each other. Wonwoo leans his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers. His heart pounds at what he’s about to say next.</p><p>“Um, so this might be a little bit awkward and kind of rushed, but…” Wonwoo pauses, and Soonyoung feels his hands get kind of clammy.</p><p>“Yes, Wonwoo?”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes flutter around, landing on everything but him, and he slowly gets red.</p><p>“Well, if you would, uh, h-have me,” he chokes on his words, not being able to say what he wants to, but Soonyoung is ever so patient, stroking the top of his hand with his thumb, signalling that he can <em> take his time, </em> and very sweetly saying, <em> I’m here, I'm listening </em>. </p><p> </p><p> So Wonwoo gathers his breath, looks up to the stars for courage, and asks,</p><p>“Can we inspire each other forever?”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>Wonwoo meets his gaze.</p><p>“I want to inspire you, and I want you to inspire me.”</p><p>“Whaaaaaaaat?”</p><p>“We’ve inspired each other for so long, to change, to love, to smile, to cry. I want to do that with you. Forever.”</p><p>"Huh?" Soonyoung answers, utterly confused.</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “I don’t go on some life-changing journey for just anyone.”</p><p>When Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, Wonwoo lifts his eyes to the sky again because he can feel them getting misty, and he sniffles before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we...we put each other through so much, and the two of us might never be the same, but I want you. After you went missing, I realized you brought...color into my world. You made every part of my mundane life seem so special and wonderful, and I thought at first, it was because you just saw everything so differently from me, but I think it was because you joined me in it. We did laundry together, cooked together, ate together, walked together, and it just made every day so much better than it had been before.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung eyes widen at his confession, and he can already feel his tears betray him, threatening to fall down his face. </p><p>Weepily, he tells him, “...If you wanted to propose, you could’ve very simply said, ‘Marry me’.”</p><p>Wonwoo snorts.  </p><p>“Fine. Yeah, I want to marry you, of course I want to marry you. Honestly, who wouldn’t?”</p><p>At this, he grins. </p><p>Soonyoung hiccups before letting out a full on sob, throwing his arms around Wonwoo to hug him tight, and he can feel his shoulder getting damp too. They look at each other, the magic of the moonlight filling their eyes.</p><p>It's the most romantic moment of their lives, the night bewitching them with its sorcery, and they lean in so their lips may meet for the first time in an <em>achingly</em> long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right we’d want to marry him!” Seungkwan and Seokmin suddenly bellow from below.</p><p> </p><p>They both startle apart (but keep their hands together), and Wonwoo thinks, <em> oh my god please no, </em>but it’s too late, their friends have started piling onto the roof with them.</p><p>“Yeah, Soonyoung’s the cutest guy I’ve ever met,” Joshua chimes in, and Mingyu reaches over to pinch Soonyoung’s cheek, cooing over how plush they are. Seungcheol and Jihoon join in, both using a little more force than necessary to squeeze out an adorable whine from him, as Junhui rambles on and on about how great Soonyoung is.</p><p>Hansol and Minghao sigh, giving Wonwoo sympathetic pats on the back, before joining their friends in fawning over their hyung.</p><p>“Soonyoung-hyung, marry me instead!” Chan says, making everyone laugh.</p><p>Wonwoo, although still grieving over his missed chance to kiss Soonyoung, finds that he wouldn’t trade this moment for any other in the world, surrounded by his friends, his <em> family </em>, and relishes in the way these people feel like home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is playing a simple set of drums (pots and buckets from the kitchen) and Jeonghan is strumming some kind of string instrument, while Hansol adds on wonderful flavors to the music using a shaker and cowbell.</p><p>They expertly play a folk song as everyone sings along, with Seungkwan very passionately showing off some intense dance moves.</p><p>“Go Seungkwan!” someone hollers, and it makes him dance even harder.</p><p>“Wow, Seungkwan’s got a big butt,” Seokmin slurs, already drunk off his one careless sip of alcohol.</p><p>The man in question turns to him, grabbing a small towel with killer intent, before running at him.</p><p>“You, are, the, worst!” he yells, launching a harmless assault.</p><p>Seokmin, obviously unbothered, adds fuel to the fire, “But did I lie?” </p><p>Seungkwan just gives him a look of disbelief, looking at the man up and down before giving up.</p><p>“He’s drunk out of his mind,” he says, throwing the towel in his face. </p><p>Joshua snickers into his ale as he watches Seokmin teeter and fall out of his seat.</p><p>Off to the side, Seungcheol leans on Wonwoo, explaining to him how they’re brothers for life and discussing the details of the wedding (although Soonyoung hasn’t had the chance to say yes yet).</p><p>“I’ll give you,” he points a finger in his face, swaying a bit, “I’ll give you a thousand flubs when you two get married, for the wedding and stuff, got it?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. And what if we get married, like, eight times?” Wonwoo replies mischievously, smirking at Seungcheol’s stunned expression.</p><p>“Uhhhh…Mingyu will pay the rest?”</p><p>Mingyu, who is enjoying some of Seokmin’s homemade pizza, whines with his mouth still full.</p><p>“Hnsfrphg!” is all they hear. </p><p>Seungcheol points and giggles, leaning onto Wonwoo and infecting him with his laughter. </p><p>When he sits back upright, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Soonyoung dancing with Jun, Minghao, and Chan.</p><p>It’s mesmerizing to watch, not only because they move so well, but because of the wide smiles on their faces. Wonwoo can tell how much they’re genuinely enjoying themselves, gracefully and gleefully pulling off move after move, with pure joy shining in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually his attention, as always, fixes on Soonyoung, how happy and vibrant he looks. The fondness in his gaze is impossible to stop as it wells up and follows the object of his affections so intently. </p><p>His gaze is met with Soonyoung’s own, who smiles wide, and calls the name he had yearned to remember.  </p><p>“Wonwoo! Come join me!”</p><p>Soonyoung approaches, pulling him to his feet and swinging their arms. He wraps one of them around Wonwoo’s waist, fixes their hands, and twirls him around, swaying and pulling and laughing. The man in his arms closes his eyes in delight, laughing along and letting himself be swept across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol grins when he catches that look on his face, happy that his hyung seems whole again.</p><p> </p><p>They party well into the night, loud cheers and songs filling the inn as cheerful feet drum against the floor. They retire to bed just as the sun begins to rise, drunk on warmth and the fullness in their souls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wakes up first, an early morning dew still clinging to the windows. He sighs, used to his inability to sleep, and decides to take a walk. Gently, he rises from bed and shuts the door.</p><p>He roams the halls, passing doors and windows that let in slivers of light, until he finds a small, open balcony, and steps out. The sky has sweeping strokes of white, accompanying the orange and yellow hues of color that begin to fill his vision. There’s a slight breeze, and the setting reminds him of the day he met Soonyoung. He leans onto the railing, lets the morning envelop him.</p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t turn around, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose.</p><p>“Yes, Soonie?”</p><p>Soonyoung comes to stand next to him, leaning on the railing to watch the dawn.</p><p>“...When I was sick before, I saw flashes of my old life, when I was a kid.”</p><p>“You were an awkward teen, but very cute nonetheless.”</p><p>Soonyoung winces beside him.</p><p>“No, before that.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“I saw myself as a baby.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were cute then too.”</p><p>“Jeonghan,” he says firmly. </p><p>The man turns to look at him, understanding that he is entirely serious.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I saw you too. We were making…flower crowns? Yes, that was it, flower crowns, in a field. It was spring, and you were carrying me. I <em> knew </em>you.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Jeonghan, who am I to you?” </p><p>Soonyoung stares him in the eyes, and it reminds him of someone from long ago.</p><p>“...I never thought you’d remember,” he finally says, chuckling in defeat.</p><p>Soonyoung’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I thought I could keep it from you, I didn’t want to burden you with my past. But I suppose after everything that’s happened, you deserve to know.”</p><p>“To know <em> what?” </em> he asks desperately.</p><p>“To know who you are, <em> what you are. </em> Where you <em> really </em>came from.”</p><p>“I...I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looks taken aback, stunned at the question. He ponders for a minute, eyes searching around, thinking of an answer. He closes them and clenches his fist, taking a deep breath in, then out.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wahhh, I finished!</p><p>It's been a long ride, thank you to everyone who has being following the story. I felt like my writing was a bit clumsy, it being my first time creating a story, but to hear that people enjoyed reading it nonetheless made me so happy!</p><p>I love Soonyoung and Wonwoo, and the way they love each other, so I tried my best to capture that feeling of pure adoration and affection for one another. I don't think I did them justice, but it was so fun to write about them, that I didn't give it much thought and just went for it.</p><p>Jeonghan's story is already up under the "I Love You Baby!" series, if you're dying to know the story, but the others' won't be. I don't think they'll be a schedule to when I publish them, just when I get inspired to write it out :/</p><p>P.S. The title of this work was borrowed from Jun's solo song, Can You Sit By My Side? I think you can find it on Youtube, the song is so wonderful, please give it a listen!</p><p>Thank you again, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This fic is pretty lengthy, but I do hope you'll read it all! If you have any comments or questions about the characters or lore of this world I'm happy to answer, I think I've left the comment section open to anyone? And if you find something wrong, or if I misuse a term, please let me know! I'm always open to adjusting my writing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>